Richtofen's Slave
by UglyTurnip
Summary: When a Nazi demon makes the zombie apocalypse even worse, the few who remain will band together to stop him at all costs. Austin Woodard, a former CDC Agent, is taken in by the Green Run crew, and they join him on a hell-bent journey that is not just about survival, but stopping the leader of the flesh-hungry disease-lockers that haunt the Earth. Complete with a sequel on the way!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my attempt at writing a good story for the people who read Zombies fanfiction. This is the story of a CDC Agent named Austin and his quest to defeat Richtofen, a personal enemy who enslaved Austin and everyone he comes in contact with.**

**This prologue was written 15 chapters into the actual story and features my POV. POV's will not be mentioned again until chapter 3, so hold tight until there's more.**

**I hope you enjoy, and feel free to give me feedback, favorite, or even just follow. It will not go unappreciated.**

**Without further ado, UglyStudios presents. . .**

Richtofen's Slave

Prologue

UglyTurnip's (Narrator's) POV

This is a story, a story about a survivor in a fallen world. There are not many of his kind left, most have been eaten and turned into husks of their former selves. It's sad really, because this man has lost all hope in the world, his self-preservation instinct is his only thing keeping him going.

This man is also not heroic, he is a plain, everyday man like you or me. He just wants to survive, that's all. He has dark qualities and bright qualities, pros and cons, like you or me. However, he is the hero here.

The rockets have hit Earth from Griffin Station, wiping out most of the already thin survivor population. Only this man and a few others remain.

As you are about to read, this man is about to have an encounter on a small farm that will change his destiny, and ultimately the destiny of the human race, forever.

This man's name, you ask? Austin Woodard, a bald headed CDC agent with dark brown eyes that are bloodshot with stress and tiredness behind a mask and suit. He is only 34, and he is ultimately the last hope for humanity itself.

I'm getting ahead of myself with this description thing, why don't you turn the page and read about this man's story, his adventures, his friendships, and his vendetta to destroy the evil that is secretly haunting the Earth.

Feel free to grab some popcorn and enjoy yourself, but be warned, this is not a clean story, and it might be best to leave now if you hate gore, excessive swearing, crude humor, tobacco use, sexual themes, or any combination of those factors.

Still here? Good, because I'm not going to keep you any longer, I know you are curious and maybe even eager to check this out, so turn the page and begin the adventure whenever you're ready.


	2. Chapter 1: Capture

**First of all, Merry Christmas.**

**Second of all, I am having the absolute worst time with writing, I seem to be doing terrible, and all of my other stories are gone. I am going to try to improve here. In this oneshot, I set up the events for a Farm-Survival game on Green Run. For this case, I am using my OC CDC agent Austin Woodard.**

The year is 1964 **(AU: I don't believe any time-travel takes place in Black Ops-Black Ops 2 zombies, I think guns from Black Ops II just somehow got to the 60s.)**, in two years the world has become a wasteland crawling with the dead. In two years I've seen most of humanity die, but I've been both blessed and cursed with immunity to the disease.

My name is Austin Woodard, the last CDC agent alive at our local outpost in southern Washington state. Recently, zombies overran the research outpost, and I've managed to retreat to a nearby farm near Hartford.

I opened the wooden gate with a large creaking sound, then quietly closed it behind me. I was unarmed, because during the attack on the outpost, I didn't have the time to retreat with the guns we had stored. However, on the ground was a lone M1911 with a few clips nearby. Nearby there were strands of crops somehow still standing after the heavy damage to our atmosphere weeks ago.

The silence was broken by the sounds of the undead shrieks as some undead rose from the ground and stumbled towards me.

"How long will you survive?" I heard a demonic voice with a German accent whisper in my ear. He followed this with a loud scream, "ATTACK MINIONS!"

The zombies were slow at first, but each wave gradually became stronger, after three waves, each with ten second breaks in between, I busted into the house and ran upstairs. On a balcony that creaked under my weight, was a rectangular box with two question marks on each side. Curious, I kicked it.

Nothing happened, I had no idea why. I saw a small horde behind me, and instinctively I leaped from the balcony and ran into the barn. Inside was a outline of the Olympia double-barreled shotgun. I punched it and instantly I was gifted with the exact same weapon. The horde followed in about then and I cut part of it down with the first few shots. More and more came, and I killed more.

Before I knew it, 4 waves had passed and I was still standing. I traveled upstairs and saw a soda machine of a brand I had never seen before. I was parched, and I punched the machine, I heard a bottle drop. When I picked up the bottle, it was the same brand I had never seen before, one that read _Double Tap Root Beer _on the label. I drank it anyway. It had a weird, chunky taste, but I was so thirsty I didn't care. Soon however, I noticed my bullets fired faster, to this day I do not know if the root beer had something to do with it.

Three rounds later I returned to the box and kicked it. This time it opened and several weapons cycled through until a Python revolver stopped. I snatched it and cursed my luck. This gun seemed weak, and it probably would be the death of me.

I leaped again as a zombie tore a hole in my radiation suit. I felt pretty bad when I landed. In my last ditch effort, I fired all six rounds at the zombies, but it wasn't enough, and I second claw attack brought me to the ground.

I heard a laugh, and I saw the zombies lose their heads randomly and die.

"Wunderbar!" I heard the same voice said, and instantly I felt better. He continued, "How was your first day, my new gladiator?"

"Who are you?!" I screamed in fear.

"A spirit trapped on the moon with nothing fun to watch, but now I got you," He sounded creepy.

_One week later..._

I have become the demon's gladiator. Every day for the past seven, he dispatches wave after wave until I become overwhelmed, then he revives me, feeds me the corn nearby, and lets me explore the farm until night, where he makes me sleep. I have become his personal entertainment of some sort. I tried to escape once, but he's sealed the gate shut with his special powers, so I live in his "arena". I guess it's OK, but I desperately want out.

But for now, I am the demon's entertainment.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

**Richtofen's Slave as a short story did better than I expected, and I had multiple suggestions to continue the story. I plan for this to be a long and enjoyable story spanning all of the maps and characters. While many suggestions were similar to a Slave vs. Slave scenario, I am going with a simple "OC protagonist escapes and vows revenge on the antagonist complete with help from canon characters."**

**Yes, fanfiction writers overdo the HELL out of it, but I think I can make a very good and enjoyable story out of it.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy my n00bish story to your best ability. :)**

**PS: When Richtofen talks,** _"He will have italics and quotations around him."_ **When other character's talk** "They will have quotations like this. **And when a character thinks** _They_ _will have italics WITHOUT quotations_

UglyStudios Presents...

RICHTOFEN'S SLAVE

Chapter 2: Escape

I escaped today from my prison today thanks to the foolishness of the Demon.

Today was the tenth day since my capture. The Demon woke like he does when it is time to fight. However, he felt bored by the farm atmosphere. "How about a change of pace today?" He asked in his thick German accent. Before I could say or even think anything about it, I was suddenly teleported to what appeared to be a small town. To my immediate left was a bar, the door shut and locked. To my right was an equally abandoned bank, the doors also locked. Seriously, what's up with so many locked doors?

I looked behind me and discovered that cars blocked the exit. All this was a second arena, just with different scenery. In front of me was a large pool of molten hot lava. I carefully walked around it and traveled north. I didn't get much further before a debris of asphalt that was once a road stopped me. Out behind a gate I saw the same box from the farm. I looked over in my other direction and saw an open door next to another Olympia outline. Finally, an open door! I walked inside to find what might have been a small bookstore. Debris scattered the plain dirty wall. However, there was an outline of. . . Semtex grenades?

I decided to worry about that later. After leaving the building, I saw a new fancy soda machine. _Tombstone Soda, 10 cents! _It read. I decided to try it out and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a dime, one of my last relics of life before this hell, and deposited it into the machine.

Nothing happened.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration. I was about to try again, but the Demon's interrupted me.

"_Don't bother wasting money and time, those things accept points only."_

"What are points?" I asked, curiously milking information from the demon.

_"Remember at the farm when you tried to kick the box and nothing happened? Well, points are given when you kill the patients. It worked after you had 950 points, that's how you got the Python. When you opened the door, that costed money too, and the guns of the wall, and the-"_

The Demon's rambling of points annoyed me. "OK, I got it, how do I tell how much points I have?"

_"Oh, I forgot, you need a point counter! Every other survivor has one, even Dempsey, oh I hate you Dempsey. . . Take this, it should be everything you need. Now MEET MY PRETTY ONES!"_

The ground shook ferociously as the zed began to rise. The fight was on!

They started out weak, my blade killing them in one hit, just like at farm. By Round 2, I was shooting a full clip and stabbing, which seemed to do the trick. I never realized before how weak the M1911 is before now. Anyways, at the start of Round 3, I found the M14 on the south edge of town. I decided to go with the Olympia again though.

Anyways, Rounds 3 and 4 gave me no trouble with it, so I felt good. Round 5, however, started to give me trouble. Now I had to be at point-blank to still one-shot them. I managed to stay alive though.

Round 6 was different. . . The skies darkened and the Demon shouted something about fetching souls. What in the hell?

Suddenly, lightning filled the sky, and a bolt struck very close by. That's when I saw it, a big, smelly, hellish dog. Luckily, my panic shot hit and managed to kill it. I guess these things were weaker.

More lightning struck and I saw more dogs come, I managed to hold them off, but they were faster than the human zombies. After escaping and killing four more, a Max Ammo dropped, (The Demon told me about the names of power ups a few days ago.) and I picked it up after reloading.

The sky returned to an orange color, and soon I saw more zombies rise. I ran up to the upstairs of an ally, but I found a locked door. It cost 750 according to the point counter, I had 3780, so I bought it. Nearby was a red soda machine. It cost 2500 points, so I spent the rest of my money on it.

I killed a few more zombies before I ran to the box. I kicked it and watched as it cycled through some guns before stopping on a Galil. That was a pretty good weapon, so I took it. The zombies were about to go around the fence, so I shot them down. They dropped like flies.

I apparently had some stragglers, as there was a period of silence. I stepped out of the box area and heard a wonderful sound, a bus horn. _Survivors, _echoed in my head. For the first time since the outbreak, I felt true hope. However, I didn't get too hopeful. What if I just heard things? Still, I felt the hope.

I finally found the last straggler and ended him. Rounds 8-12 weren't much to report, just me kicking zombie ass.

Round 13 never came though, something happened that made everything better.

My hopes were confirmed when I saw headlights appear from the fog near the bank and bar. The bus plowed through the cars like they were nothing, shocking me. It stopped at an angle that I had to buy the bank door open. I saw four people step out: A girl wearing a cap with a rather skimpy outfit, a scrawny young man with a bloodstained white shirt, a chubby middle-aged man, and a possibly homeless old African American man.

They raised their guns to me, before all but the chubby man lowered. All but the chubby man had looks of relief in their eyes. All but the chubby man began to smile slightly.

"Stewie, lower your gun," The old man commanded, and the chubby man did.

"Uh, hello there," I tried to break the ice.

"Hello there! I didn't know anyone else was still alive 'round these parts. I'm Misty, Marlton is the nice nerd over there, Stuhlinger is the fat guy," Misty expressed disgust.

"And I'm Russman!" The old man exclaimed. "Welcome to the group!"

"Hey now," Stuhlinger interrupted. "How do we know he isn't going to turn, or haul us off to a CDC center where they'll kill us. Conspiracy!" He screamed.

"Uh, the CDC collapsed," I gave a confused stare. Misty gave me the cooku sign and pointed at Stuhlinger. I mouthed 'Oh' and nodded.

"He won't give us any trouble, will you?" Marlton asked.

"Why would I need to hurt anybody here?" I asked.

"Good point, get on the bus, we need an extra pair of appendages," Marlton replied.

After explaining everything on the bus to the group from my escape from the CDC facility to when they found me, minus the part about the demon, we arrived at a bus station.

"Huh, we haven't been here yet," I heard Misty state. The five of us entered the bus station. However, the bus then got struck by lightning until it exploded! The doors shut on us, and the Olympia and the M14 appeared on the wall.

"What the fuck just happened? I heard Stuhlinger ask.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends, Same Enemies

**How about that, I already have the third chapter posted. By now, I have vaguely mapped out the total plot. If everything I do goes as planned, I think you will enjoy this. I only have a brief idea of the plot, so many things are still a work-in-progress. If you have got this far, I assume you will probably keep reading, or not, its your decision, not mine.**

**Also, this chapter introduces POVs. I probably will spend the majority of the time in Austin's POV, because this is his story of revenge. However, I will skip around to other characters, especially to Misty and Marlton when Mistyton content begins.**

**Anyways, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the third chapter of Richtofen's Slave.**

Richtofen's Slave

Chapter 3: New Friends, Same Enemies

_Hartford, Washington_

_July 19, 1964_

_Misty, Marlton, Russman, Stuhlinger, and Austin begin surviving on a transit system._

Marlton's POV

After we got our bearings, we realized how dark it was in the station. We could barely see each other it was so dark. Russman, in his usual annoying tone, said "I think I'm getting cataracts. . . This is a restaurant, right." Nobody responded to him. I heard the sound of hammering, and to my suprise, the new guy had already set a mannequin on the workbench. What was his name again, uh, oh yeah, Austin Woodard.

"Guys, look for parts, maybe we can use this workbench to build something, like a wind-thingy!" Austin awkwardly stated.

"Turbine?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He calmly rolled his eyes. Misty grabbed a fan blade, powered by a small battery, and I grabbed some kind of model airplane tail, to help with the physics. Austin lended us the hammer and we added our parts. By this time, zombies had been pouring in, Stuhlinger and Russman took care of them. After we added the final part, we tested it on the nearby door because our point counters didn't tell us how much it cost. Sure enough, it opened that door and another door to get out. Everybody grabbed a turbine from one in some scientifically impossible way, but even I didn't complain. Before we left, Stuhlinger grabbed a ladder in the room.

"Uh, what are you doing, Stupidger?" Misty asked. "This is dumb, even for you."

"Maybe we could use this for something, I don't know what, but something," We didn't bother arguing.

As we stepped outside, another, more heavily damaged bus pulled up. This bus was different though, it was driving itself! The last bus was driven by Russman. As it got closer, we finally noticed it was a new Consolidating Coach Corporation automated bus, driven by a TEDD unit. Stuhlinger carried the ladder to the back and added it on, bragging about how he was right before climbing onto the roof.

I cocked my M1911 in frustration. . . Wait. . . My M1911? What happened to my AK74u, or Misty's Remington 870, or Austin's Galil, or Russman's RPD, or Stuhlinger's B23R? All were missing, and the others realized it too. We all groaned, some spiritual force stole our guns and gave us this crap pistol.

Anyway, after Round 3, Russman opened the main door with points, and Austin walked in to buy an M14 off of the wall. About that time, the decimated bus honked its horn to leave. Russman, Misty, and I piled into the interior. Austin joined Stuhlinger on the roof of the bus. Shortly after, the bus began to roll away.

We heard Stuhlinger freaking out about our weapons missing, it got so bad that he started rapidly breathing. We then heard a slap, presumably from Austin, followed by a quiet "Get ahold of yourself!" Misty chuckled a bit at this.

Everything continued to be fine until the bus passed under a hanging overhead sign. Suddenly, we heard the screams of both Stuhlinger and Austin. We looked back to see they had fallen off the bus and were now trying to catch up. Unfortunately, we were going faster, and despite Misty's attempt to tell the driver to stop, he just ignored her pleas.

We made it out of the tunnel down two men, a paranoiac and a CDC grunt. Misty assured us that they'll be fine, but even she knew they could already be dead, or worse. The bus finally stopped at a nearby diner, the sign short circuited and ominously reading 'NOW DIE- ON 4 U'. I gulped, and Misty put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Marlton, it's, uh, just a minor coincedence."

And that's when the horde came.

* * *

Austin's POV

Stuhlinger and I had been knocked off the bus by that sign before we even knew it was there. Now we were doing anything we could to catch up to our brothers, and sister, in arms. At least I was, as I lost Stuhlinger in the darkness. I managed to see the back of the bus before it got too far away and the jumpers came.

The jumpers are extremely annoying and literally clingy. These things chase after you and leap onto your head, clawing away at it until you knocked it off. They live in the fog and apparantly chase after stranded survivors. Luckily, my mask was able to keep them off of my face, but my suit was thin enough to cause some damage and pain to the rest of my head. It takes a few stabs to kill these things, and as soon as one dies, another rises.

I was able to keep calm and follow the route I saw the bus go. Once I finally made it back into the light, I called for Stuhlinger. "Sam! Can you hear me?" I called as loud as I could. No answer. I didn't try again, the jumpers still tried to attack me, and I had to hope Stuhlinger would somehow reunite with us. I continued down the dirt road until I found a safe haven from the fog, and the bus was there too. It was a diner, not much, but it will keep the jumpers away. I had to go to the back door of the bus and come out the front door in order to meet up with the others.

And that's when I saw the horde.

* * *

Stuhlinger's POV

Oh God, where am I?! I can't even see the pistol I held in my hand, let alone my way out of the tunnel. I lost Austin sometime ago in the darkness. Sometimes, I think they cospire against me. I mean, the bus was just high enough for us to be knocked off. Conspiracy! Anyway, Austin is gone, probably safe with the others, while they leave me to be eaten by the government officials pretending to be zombies. Yeah, that's right, I know all about the plot to reduce the American Population.

After a confusing time navigating my way through the tunnel, I found out the center of the tunnel happened to be a safe haven from the fog. It even had an M16 buyable. You can guess what I bought for 1250 points. Unfortunately, it must have been stuck on 3-round burst, as I couldn't move the burst control in any way. I headed my left, straight down, until I finally saw light! I continued down the road. This place seemed familiar, and then the fog cleared.

"Damnation! I'm back at the Bus Station!"

* * *

Austin's POV

For just Round 4, there were alot of zombies. I counted 28, seven for each of this. Some jogged, but most did a simple shamble. I looked at Russman first, who led his horde in the open area in front of the bus. He was doing a good job of shooting a B23R he bought off the bus and then running away. He was fine.

Next, I checked for Misty, and she was better off than Russman. She was loading out on zombies in the diner with an MP5 that she bought off the Diner wall. Her horde didn't even get close. She gave me a friendly wave, shooting them with one hand, and I left her to her fun.

Marlton, however, desperately needed help. He was in the mechanic's garage next to the diner. He still only had his M1911, and the zombies backed him into a corner. We both shot clips, but only a few dropped before the got to Marlton and downed him. Instead of eating his flesh, though, they charged at me! I switched to my M14, dropping the rest with headshots, before grabbing Marlton's arm and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks, really," He gave me a friendly smile. "Now please step away, I have clausterphobia."

About that time, Round 4 had ended. The four of us at the diner regrouped and reloaded in the diner.

"Where's Stuhlinger?" Misty asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know, we got seperated in the darkness. He might be dead, but I doubt he would die so early on," Everybody was silent for about five seconds.

"So, what do we do now?" Marlton asked. Just then, we heard the sound of more zombies rising.

"Looks like we're about to find out, boys!" I heard Misty call.


	5. Chapter 4: The Bus Route

**Random Bold Text is random.**

**In all seriousness, I have been cranking out chapters like nothing recently. I have been the most productive this week than I have been in my entire fanfiction career. I don't know what magic entered my body, but all I want to do is type chapters. For those who don't know, This will be the last chapter for the rest of the weekend so other authors can have their time at the top too. I don't know how long this mojo will last, but we will see, my friends.**

Chapter 4: The Bus Route.

Austin's POV

"Looks like we're about to find out boys!" Misty called as we saw more dead rise from the Earth. By now, everyone had bought a weapon somewhere. I had my M14, Misty had her MP5, Marlton used the box and got Dual wielded Five-Sevens, and Russman had his B23R. We split up into four areas to spread out the zombies. Misty stayed in the diner, Russman ran in the open space in front of the bus, I ran in the open space behind the bus, and Marlton set up shop at the Garage with Box.

Now that Marlton had decent weapons, he did fine, so I didn't mind him. Anyway, Russman and I had the best areas, no doubt. We had lots of space to run, and we were close to the bus in case it decided to leave anytime soon, which it did.

Near the end of Round 5, the bus honked its horn to leave. Marlton, Russman, and I piled in. Misty came to show us a map she found of the bus route, revealing that it just goes in circles. She said she'd stay here right as the bus pulled away.

And then there were 3. . .

Back to reality, the bus traveled over a large pool of lava and we wondered how it didn't lose the tires to fire or anything. We shrugged our shoulders. After passing through the lava, we found the sky getting darker, similar to how it was like at the farm. Then, when the bus stopped at the farm, it hit me.

What were we doing back here? Did the Demon control the bus driver and lead us here so he could have more slaves? I don't know, but I suspect that's correct. Marlton looked at me with a quizzical frown.

"Is this the farm you were talking about, Austin?" I nodded, and opened the gate for 750 points. Funny, last time I didn't have to pay points. 750 wasn't much though, so I didn't mind coughing it up. With Misty gone, we had to deal with more zombies on Round six then we thought we needed. I was running low on M14 ammo, 1 clip in, 2 clips remaining. I walked upstairs to the second floor of the barn. Double Tap Root Beer was there, like always, although it wasn't powered due to the electrical shortage. I could see Marlton standing on the second floor through a large hole in the house. He gave me a thumbs up, and I took off my mask and tipped it to him before putting it back on.

Russman was probably still back near the bus, as I heard 3-round burst gunshots from a B23R back there. I remained inside the barn, using the last of my ammo to repel the zombies. It was just enough, the last shot killing the last zombie. . . And dropping a Max Ammo, perfect!I picked it up, and everyone's weapons were filled up. "Excellent," I muttered to nobody in particular.

After Round 7, the bus took our group of three past a cornfield and to Hartford Power Co. Marlton had an outlandish plan to restore power to the surrounding area. Russman and I gave each other funny looks before we saw Marlton open up an outhouse door. Russman jumped in, not caring about getting feces on his shirt. I had my suit on, so I didn't care either. Marlton, though, stayed up, squeamish about going down.

Russman and I managed to coax our clean-freak friend into going down. Well, my clean-freak friend at least, and Russman didn't really like Marlton. Marlton discovered the utopian appearance after jumping down and immediatly his eyes sparkled with fascination. However, after traveling around the spire in the center, we discovered the entire power board was missing. Luckily, the large grey circuit board laid nearby, and Russman attached it into the wall. Marlton found a power switch and added it on. Before they pulled it though, I added a hand to hold the switch.

"Why do we need the hand?" Marlton asked.

"No reason, it just looks right." **(Referencing the fact that you don't really need the hand but are still required to add it on in Tranzit.)**

Anyway, the power turned on just as the bus honked to leave. We ran out as the bus pulled away, we jumped over the gap on the railing, and I dived onto the roof, barely making it. Marlton dove too, missing the roof and landing in one of the open bus doors. Russman, though, yelled "Russman's just gonna stay here and wait for ya to come back!"

Marlton bought a B23R to replace his M1911, while I broke open the hatch, fell into the interior, and bought me one too. I can see why Russman liked it so much. It felt light, and at the same time, fairly powerful.

"I guess it's just you and me, Austin," Marlton broke the social silence.

I took off the mask and rubbed the sweat off my face, this suit was _hot._ "Yeah, but surely we'll meet up with the others when the bus goes around. By the way, I might look for something more comfortable than this radiation suit."

"I don't blame you, that thing looks like torture."

"Trust me, a full-fledged body suit in the middle of July sets you on fire. . . So, what happened before you met me?"

Marlton told me the full story. He was a CIA scientist who lived in Nevada. One day, he was sent to an experimental nuclear testing zone known as Nuketown. Zombies broke out there, ones with yellow eyes instead of blue. Marlton hid inside a small fallout shelter as the rest of the CIA agents were slaughtered. CDC agents from Area 51 arrived after contact was lost, they held out bravely, but after a long fight they were slaughtered too, and then a very large explosion came from the outside. After the dust settled, Marlton put on a blue radiation suit, compared to my yellow one, and went out. The zombies were dead, but now there were no signs of life. The sky was the same atmospheric orange as it was now.

Marlton then traveled by foot to nearby Vegas, where he met Russman, an old man conned out of all his money and forced to be homeless right before the outbreak started. The two got off to a rocky start even back then, but they did agree to stick together and watch their backs.

They held out there for a few weeks before driving a stolen van towards Seattle, where a safety zone was rumored. Seattle's sky was about normal with a hint of orange, as it was further away from the blast than here. They met Stuhlinger, who was less paranoid back then, but still slightly suspicious of everything. He joined them on the bus, and Russman took them to see an old friend of his.

The old friend was Misty, granddaughter of a business partner of Russman's. Misty parents were farmers and they lived on a nearby farm, not the one on the route though, before her parents were killed in the outbreak. She trusted Russman, and I befriended her fast. She tried to be nice with Stuhlinger as well, but he accused her of being involved in multiple conspiracies, like he did with me. They never got along after that.

The four of them then traveled to the town of Hartford by bus, where they picked me up, and then Marlton said I probably knew the rest right as we arrived into town, the same town I was rescued in. I bought open the bank doors and told Marlton I would be looking for clothes. For a while, I couldn't find anything not already worn by a zombie or bloodstained terribly. Finally, I saw a car with a suitcase in the exposed trunk.

"Perfect," I smiled after seeing the clothes in the suitcase.

* * *

"How do I look?" I asked Marlton after I finished changing. I had on denim jeans torn at the knees, I was shirtless, revealing a thick build not quite muscular and not quite fat, a plain navy cap that hid my bald head, work boots, and sunglasses that hid my brown eyes.

"Uh, you look like a common thug," Marlton replied. "Also, you're shorter without that suit on," He was right, I was only 5 foot 8 inches.

"Well, I think it's comfortable, and I'm not sweating anymore, so I'm wearing it."

"OK, I guess it's fine," Our idle conversation soon got cut off by the sound of rising zombies. I pulled my B23R out of my pocket and turned off the safety. Marlton opened up the door to Juggernog, but neither of us had the money, er, points to buy the red drink. Not a problem for long though, we had many zombies to kill. Marlton covered the south side of town near the bus, and I covered the north side next to the Juggernog building.

The B23R was as powerful as it felt. It mowed down zombies better than one would think, as they still dropped from a single burst, and only 2 bullets with a headshot. One shortcoming it did have was no burst control to conserve ammo. However, the bus was here, so ammo wasn't a problem if you had 500 points to spare. Let me just cut to the chase, neither of us had any problems.

We left a crawler with a grenade and went to buy Juggernog, the drink that hardened your body and made you take more hits. It tasted just an ice cold cola, delicious and refreshing, with maybe a hint of apple flavoring? I don't know, but I liked it. We boarded the bus before it honked this time, ready to leave this dump of a town. Soon, we were off, back to the bus station.

We picked up a still-alive Stuhlinger at the bus station. He gave me a look over and then growled "So now their disguising government officials as gang members?".

"Very funny, shut the fuck up." I replied, not having the patience for Stuhlinger's paranoia.

The bus departed soon after. The crawler must still be alive, because we finally had a break, just some time to rest our bones. Stuhlinger and I made sure to stay inside the bus while in the tunnel, and the mistake didn't repeat itself. I lit a cigarette and smoked it. I don't like the taste of cigarettes, so I only smoke when I need to steady myself. When I relaxed, I looked over at Stuhlinger and got his attention.

"If you got any conspiracies you want to blab about, now is the perfect time."

"What? Oh, no, I'm actually good," I facepalmed myself and threw out the cigarette. I looked over at Marlton, who was studying the TEDD unit, which was getting annoyed by his poking and prodding.

"Amazing! Prototype Artificial Intelligence, the first of its kind!" I chuckled, that kid really likes his science. Seriously, I like Marlton, he's a decent guy who isn't crazy or aggressive, if a little annoying at times. Misty was OK, too. She was level headed and who'd I consider the best leader of the group. Unlike the other 3, I've never seen fear in her eyes. She must've hardened when her parents died. I noticed she seemed fond of Marlton. Maybe they're dating. If they are, I haven't heard anything.

I awoke from my thoughts when the bus arrived back at the diner. I stretched my body and walked out to see her.

"Well, I guess Stu-licker is alive after all," She teased.

"Can it, bimbo."

"Hey, don't you have zombie flesh to eat?" She was kidding, but what caught me off guard was a momentary look of fear in Sam's eyes, like he actually had and was hiding.

"Anyway," Stuhlinger continued. "I know a way to stop the zombies, we must heat up the Obelisk over there! That's what the demon with the German accent told me."

I perked up with this. "WHAT!?" I screamed. "THE DEMON TALKS TO YOU TOO?!" I was shocked. Misty started to frown at me, probably thinking 'I misjudged him, he's just like Stuhlinger.'

I was getting stares, no, glares from the two people I liked, so I awkwardly coughed and pretended to laugh. "Just kidding," I replied. That seemed to take care of it.

How did Stuhlinger know about the demon?

* * *

Richtofen's POV

_So, my slave thinks he could just walk away? Well, thanks to him, I now have 5 slaves, none of them just knew it there. All except one were too smart to mentally manipulate. But the crazy one, he's the perfect target. He's so stupid, it's amazing. Austin thinks he is free, that I can't affect him any longer._

_He's wrong, I could kill him at anytime I want._

**And for the third time in a row, I end a chapter in suspense. I bet you're getting tired of that.**


	6. Chapter 5: Heating the Obelisk Part I

**So Richtofen has moved on from Austin to Stuhlinger at this point. He has told Samuel to make the group heat up the Obelisk. Yes, they will be doing the easter egg from Tranzit as part of the plot. No, the story will not revolve around Easter Eggs and I plan for this one to be the only one done.**

**Also, Austin almost gave away his secret about the spirit. This might be a running gag in the story, or it might not be.**

**So now the gang must reunite with Russman and travel to the hell that is the cornfield. DUN DUN DUN!**

Chapter Five: The Obelisk Part I

Misty's POV

Ugh, I am about to ring Stuhlinger's neck at this point. Now he wants us to burn something called the Obelisk on the word of his imaginary friend from Berlin? I don't buy it one second, but at the same time it kinda sounds like fun to play along, maybe make things exciting for once.

"Sure, Stu, we'll help you heat up the Obelisk!" I replied, trying hard not to smile like an idiot. Marlton gave me a weird look and I mouthed 'Just go along with it!' at him. He nodded.

"Really? You believe me?" He replied. We nodded, except for Austin, who was off daydreaming about something. Speaking of Austin, he looks like a criminal I used to know in his new outfit. I think he is an OK person though, so I didn't make mention of it to him.

After a long ride to the plant to pick up our buddy Russ, the five of us arrived in the town. Those who didn't already have Juggernog loaded up, and we returned to the Diner so we could devise a plan to satisfy Stuhlinger's hungry imagination.

"OK, we need to build a portable engine that might grow hot. The demon told me there were blueprints to such a device in the town, so I snagged them when we bought that red juice. We will all need to scatter and find the four parts on the route: One in the tunnel, one in the power plant, one at a Cabin between the power plant and the town, and one here." He pointed to a place near the cornfield that had DANGER written next to it.

"Naturally, there are only four parts, so one of us should stay at the town and wait for the others," Stuhlinger continued."I know it's my plan, so I'll take the fall and wait-"

I cut him off. "Oh, no sir! This is your plan, you need to contribute the search. I say we let Marlton relax there, he's traveled nonstop and is probably tired after a long day of killing stink-sacks."

Everybody agreed to that. Marlton, he was cute with his nerdiness somehow. I would go as far as saying I'm attracted to him, a little girlish crush. Maybe sometime when Austin or Russman have the zombies, I'll get to know him better.

I snap out of my daydream to see that Marlton has marked the parts and who will get what. Russman had the tunnel, which was probably the easiest one, Stuhlinger had the cabin, Austin had the power plant, and I gulped when I had the mystery building.

Russman's POV

After dropping off Darlington at Hartford Square, everyone jumped off the bus and ran their different ways. Austin and Stu traveled backwards because their parts were closer that way. Misty and I stayed on the bus as it navigated the extremely damaged bridge and into the depot. I got off and ran at the point, which still was difficult and painful with this stiff joints of mine. Mercy, it ain't easy being old. When I arrived at the part of the tunnel that was Denizen-free, I began my search for a part of the Jet Gun. Luckily, I found it next to the M16 place. I sighed as I saw my luck.

"Of course they make Russman get the heaviest part," It was the Jet Engine.

Misty's POV

Entertaining our local idiot sure is lots of hard work, so I hope the look on his face is worth it. I silently rode the bus until I passed an opening to my right in the cornfield. I jumped back and dashed as fast as my feet could carry me, dodging the perverts trying to grab my head.

This building seemed very. . . Ominous, even compared to all the other buildings we had been to so far. It was extremely old, looking like something from Gramps's time. Also, after I traveled inside, I discovered the stairway up had collapsed. Had zombies been here too?

A roar of a few walkers answered the question for me. After killing them, I searched around for a pressure gauge, digging through garbage like Russman used to. All I could find was useless scrap and zombie limbs, as if Russman and Stupid had organized a play-date together. After countless minutes of searching, I finally discovered such a device was on a half-destroyed shelf.

"I got half a mind to kill Stuhlinger with this. . ."

* * *

I got back to the Town last due to the time I wasted at the building. Stuhlinger's ugly face was the first one to greet me, lowering my mood. Why did I ever agree to this dumb plan.

"Hey guys! The Bimbo is back!" He called. Shortly after, he had a fist in his face.

"OW!" He rubbed his nose, which had started to bleed slightly.

"You deserved it for all the trouble I went through to get this, so don't even think about bitching to me!" I practically screamed in his face. He didn't reply to that. Once I got inside, I screwed the gauge into the hole of the jet.

"Well, we're done," Russman said. "Now who will be the brave soul to hold it?"

"I got it!" Marlton replied. He dropped it onto his foot as soon as he picked it up. "OH, GEEWOZZLES THAT HURT!" He screamed.

Marlton was too physically weak to hold the Jet Gun. Nobody else volunteered, so I pointed at Stuhlinger, followed by Austin, then Marlton, and finally a reluctant Russman. He gave us all a dirty look, and an even dirtier one directed to me.

"Looks like it's a majority," I chuckled. Stupidlinger looked at the heavy machinery and gulped.


	7. Chapter 6: Heating the Obelisk Part II

**This is the** last** chapter in the Green Run arc, meaning that after this chapter ends, the group will be transferred somewhere else.**

**Also, I have decided that Richtofen's voice will be just like the others due to the constant switch between italics.**

Chapter 6: Heating the Obelisk Part II

Stuhlinger's POV

Man, this thing is heavy! It must weigh at least 200 pounds, at least. We did take most of the bus there, though, so I didn't have to walk, imagine that nightmare. Speaking of the bus, I am suspicious of that TEDD unit, him spinning around with those blue eyes, just like a zombie's! Coincidence? I don't think so.

I snap out of my inner ramblings when Misty pushes me out and I land on the dirty ground, coughing up dust. She had pulled me out at exactly the right time, the other 3 were already making their way into the cornfield. Misty ran in, and I followed her into the unknown.

We arrived at the Obelisk, or the "Radio Tower-thing" as my buddy Russ put it. The demon's voice happily greeted me. "Ah! Wunderbar! You listened to me over your friends! Now begin the heating and I promise you will be out in no time!" I did as the demon instructed, firing the Jet Gun until it broke.

"Good enough, now kill the zombies that come under, wait until they come under, this is important!"

"Guys, we must lead zombies under here and kill them!" I screamed over the gunfire.

"What!?" I heard Misty scream. "You're not just crazy, you're suicidal!" Sometimes I wish that bitch got eaten, she always seems to be on her period. . . Conspiracy?

We did manage to shoot them all before anybody died, so that's good. At the end of the round, I heard the demon scream "Nein, too much power! Go now, run to the box and get EMP grenades, NOW!" The scream caused me to disperse immediately from the others.

Misty's POV

Stuhlinger took off like he had a wild hair up his ass. Did his 'voices' tell him to abandon us? Anyway, the others gathered around and we all agreed that Russman would go look for corn that would still be edible at the farm, the rest of us would be at the Diner, waiting for an actual plan to get out of here. Russman took off to the left after Stuhlinger, while the rest of us walked to the right and stood under a Green lamp, safe from the walkers, and waited for the bus to come back.

"Why do we bother with them?" Marlton questioned me. I shrugged, but Austin began talking.

"We bother with Russman because he's old and can't help it, that's reasonable, we bother with Stuhlinger because. . ." He fell silent, sweating profusely. "Nevermind."

Austin is acting weird lately, we don't get why, but Marlton sees it too, I know he does. I was about to say something, but Marlton cut me off.

"Austin, it's time you golf us the truth, do you hear the voices too?"

He didn't reply for a second, then he blurted out "No! Man, don't be crazy."

It was suspicious, but we let it slide.

The bus finally arrived after countless minutes of silence, and we piled on. After another long ride where nobody spoke, we pulled up into the diner area.

"I got a bag of instant coffee the last time we were here, how about I treat you guys to a cup?" Austin asked.

"That sounds great!" Marlton replied, smiling his cute smile. Sometimes I wish I could just ask him out, but we never have any time where it's just me and him. Maybe a few minutes after the coffee I could ask him to do something in the garage, if ya know what I mean.

After Austin finished brewing the cups and handed them to us, he opened his mouth to talk. "Guys, I'm sorry, you need to learn the truth. The voice, I do hear it, it has a German accent, and it wants to capture me again."

"Capture you again?" Marlton asked.

Austin proceeded to tell us his story being the personal Gladiator of the demon he hears, having to fight, being overwhelmed, and humiliated by scavenging for corn just to get by. Poor guy, if it's true. It's probably been hard.

"My only hope is that he's not after all of you," He concluded. "I may have dragged you four into my problems. I want to find the demon, and I need to destroy his soul. I know he's using Samuel to get to me."

Marlton stared at him funny. "Sounds like a mild case of schizophrenia."

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to trust me on this. I'm sorry if this means you think I'm just another Stuhlinger."

I looked at him with pity, whether he was just imagining or not, he was not just another Stuhlinger. He had manners, tried to be friendly, didn't call me a slut every five seconds, and he cared about us, I could tell.

I gently patted him on the shoulder, showing care to him, because he was my friend. He smiled.

"Uh, Marlton, why don't you help me with fixing up that car in the garage?" I asked, making my move.

"Sure, it can't hurt to try."

Once we got inside, I shut the doors. Marlton looked at me again with a funny face that was cute.

"Marlton, you need to know something about me as well. I kinda want to be more than friends."

"Best friends?"

"No, more," I gave him a seductive look.

"Oh, you mean a special relationship."

"Yes, what do you say?"

"I would love to be, I've always felt a special connection with you."

"Great!" I kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker, and fog shrouded everywhere to the point I couldn't even see Marlton. I heard the shrieks of zombies, but couldn't tell where they were. I suddenly felt them biting the flesh out of me. I screamed and heard Marlton scream as well, Austin was probably screaming as I could hear his faint yelps too.

Soon everything turned black.

Stuhlinger's POV

I had finished the job of EMP-ing four streetlights that the demon asked me to do. I felt accomplished, and the demon screamed "Wunderbar!"

My hopes became dashed when fog surrounded me, much thicker than the previous fog. I couldn't see the location of the government agents, but I felt their bites tear into my skin in sharp pains. I was dying, I WAS DYING!

"I don't understand, why I are you doing this?" I cried.

"You must travel!" The demon called back.

"Travel where?" Don't you get it, there's nothing left!"


	8. Chapter 7: Transport

**500 Total Views! Thanks, guys. I have never had such a popular story. I will use this inspiration to keep pumping out chapters.**

Chapter 7: Transport

Stuhlinger's POV

"I don't understand, why are you doing this?!" I screamed in pain as the zombies continued to eat me.

"You must travel!" I heard the demon scream back.

"Travel where? Don't you get it? There's nothing left!" I cried in frustration. And that's when everything went black.

Suddenly, I awoke on a large skyscraper's roof, my wounds magically healed. There were several other ruined skyscrapers on the horizon, decorated with dragons and some Asian writing. Were we in China now? Japan? South Korea?

My thoughts about the situation were soon cut off by a familiar voice, the demon's.

"Ah, Wunderbar, you're here!"

"Woah, how did you-?"

"No time to answer that question right now, you must mend the rift, hurry now!" He sounded like this was even more important than the last one.

"What do you mean 'mend the rift'? Well maybe I don't wanna, huh, did you think of that?" I felt satisfied that I knew the demon couldn't make me do his bidding. He'd have to find some other soul to bother.

"Well, in that case, I'll just inform the others about your flesh incident back in Washington. They'll learn the truth about you, yet."

My grin faded. Waves of fear entered my body. "Oh, you can't tell them about the flesh, what I did, they'd kill me if they knew!" I panicked. Now even the demon was conspiring against me, why did everyone hate me? Am I too awesome?

My thoughts were once again cut off by noise, this time the sound of several flesh-hungry zombies. I was surrounded, with just a python, trapped between a horde of zombies and sixty stories to my death.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed at the sight. There were too many to handle alone. I was pretty much screwed, until Russman dove in out of nowhere and saved my ass with his Dual-Wielded Five-Sevens. I'd never been so happy to see my old friend ever.

"If you're gonna talk to your imaginary friends, Stu, you might wanna wait until we're in a Z-Free zone!" Russman urged. That's when I saw a . . . thing bouncing off the walls, coming straight for Russ!

Before I could warn my buddy, the thing tore into his back, tearing out an extremely large portion of it. With a scream, Russman died. It was a horrifying sight to see, and I threw up in my mouth a little. Russman, the only person who was a true friend to me, was dead! But at the same time, he looked, delicious. What am I saying?! This is my friend, not some stranger like last time.

Austin's POV

So this was the end? Dying in the thick fog, teared into and eaten alive by the living dead? I wanted to grow old like Russman! Was that too much to ask for?! Then, everything went black.

It was not the end.

I awoke in an elevator, with Misty and Marlton asleep, cuddling. I stared at them, then kicked them awake. Marlton groaned in pain, even though I used little force.

"What was that for?" He asked in frustration.

"You two were cuddling, are you two dating or something?"

"Oh, no, we're in a 'special relationship' whatever that means," He replied. We shrugged as Misty finally stirred. Our weapons were gone, but leaning against the wall happened to be three guns: A DSR 50, a Remington 870, and an AK74u. Misty called dibs on the Remington, I took the AK74u, and Marlton groaned as he took the leftover DSR 50.

"How did we get here, anyway?" I asked Marlton, hoping the smartest of us had a logical answer.

"I don't understand it either, it makes no sense how we just, er, died. Maybe this is some afterlife?" He asked. Immediately after saying that, the doors opened, revealing a large horde after Stuhlinger. We had to help our brother-in-arms.

"Stupidger! Get over here, now!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs. Instantly, the middle aged man charged for the doors. Marlton and I provided as much cover fire as possible until he made it inside.

Right as they were about to enter this tight space of an elevator, the doors closed, saving us from almost certain death at the hands of the freakbags. We sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from our foreheads.

"What do we do now?" Stuhlinger asked Misty, our leader.

"We arm up, find a good place to defend, kick ass, that's it!" Misty gave us all the order. The elevator was descending now, slowly. Hopefully, we would be somewhere less overrun when it opened. Suddenly, I heard the muffled voice of the demon. I couldn't hear a word he said, but he was angry!

"I don't understand!" Stuhlinger cried in frustration. We frowned at him.

"What are you talking about, Stuhlinger?! Misty made it pretty clear?" Marlton yelled at him. Before anybody could say or do anything, the doors opened again. And, oh God, I saw a horde by the hundreds, maybe thousands. My heart dropped.

"Accept your fate, begin a new!" The Demons's words echoed in my head. There was no way we could kill all these zombies. Looks like we were going into another last stand.

"If we're going down, we're going down fighting!" I heard Misty call over the gunfire. We did manage to kill a few, but my predictions of being overwhelmed were correct, and soon we found ourselves being eaten all over again.

That was also not the end.

We were transported back to the roof where we picked up Stuhlinger, armed with just M1911s. Russman was back from the grave as well. Stuhlinger looked confused.

"Have we been here before?" He asked.

"Duh, we just died here!" I exclaimed. The others looked at me funny.

"Austin, don't play games," Misty ordered me. How did she not know this. The demon must have erased their enemies. I swear, I must destroy that demon somehow, I vow to find it and end his control over us!

I glanced around at the room. A door blocked off further entrance into the building. An Olympia outline was next to it, and some stairs leading up to a barricaded window were also nearby. To my right happened to be an elevator that, while damaged, still appeared to work. I decided that I would take the elevator down.

"Anybody wanna join me on an elevator ride?" I asked. "Maybe it can take us somewhere zed free!" I offered. At first, nobody took me up on my offer, and I thought I would have to lone-wolf it. But then, Russman spoke up.

"Sure, Russman would love a good elevator ride!" And he joined me in the elevator. I pressed the down button. Nothing happened.

I groaned and said "Well, I guess it won't work-AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the elevator suddenly began to fall uncontrollably. What was happening? Were we going to die in the elevator?

Suddenly, it stopped, and we fell. That's when I felt something warm on my left arm. That's when I heard Russman again.

"Oh man, Russman lost his lunch."

And then I lost mine.


	9. Chapter 8: The Highest Hell

**I'm still managing to pump out chapters, but this might be the only chapter for this weekend. I now plan to have about 18-30 chapters total, so we are still nowhere near the end.**

**Also, we're in Die Rise now, which will only last until about Chapter 10, because I hate Die Rise. Mob of the Dead will NOT be immediately after Die Rise, so don't get ahead of yourself too much.**

Chapter 8: The Highest Hell

_Shanghai, China_

_The group must reunite after the elevator collapses and find the truth of Die Rise_

Marlton's POV

We stared in horror as the elevator containing our friends dropped. We heard their screams all the way from up here. After about ten floors down, we heard a loud _clang _noise and their screams stopped. It got quiet after that, deathly quiet. I began to worry. Are they dead? Will they meet up with us if they're not? Will we be OK with just three of us? Misty must have saw the fear in my eyes, because she gave me a comforting pat on the back.

"It's OK, Russman and Austin are tough sons of bitches, we'll see them again."

Zombies came about that time, the weak Round 1 zombies that are a bore. We all got around 3 of them, then Misty opened the door to the next room, which forked. On the right side was a closed elevator door next to a buyable M14. To the left was another closed elevator and a drop down to the next floor, which we took. We continued to explore, passing by an outline of an SVU-AS sniper rifle which none of us wanted. We continued down a narrow corridor, being careful not to fall off, until we were stopped by a large slide of rubble.

The slide was the only way to continue access to the others, but I had a dreadful fear of heights. No way was I going down there! Misty, though, never hesitated. She quickly slid down and landed safely on the other building. She saw the fearful look in my eyes once again and mouthed 'I'll catch you' to me. I continued to resist, and suddenly I felt a push from none other than Stuhlinger. I fell down onto the slide, screaming the entire time, until I landed on top of Misty, causing us both to fall over.

My heart fluttered, something it has never done before. This girl, I think I might actually show emotion. I thought I was emotionless, except for anger, that is. But, I just wanted to hold on to her for hours, not caring about the zombies or the others. It felt amazing, could this be love?

We both blushed an intense shade of red. We brushes off each other and stood up. "Er, yes, let's go find the others," I sputtered as Stuhlinger slid down, followed by the round 2 zombies. We killed them all, leaving only a single one so we could look in peace. We descended down the next floor through a rubble pile, and then we saw we had to go down an elevator shaft with convenientally placed items to land on so we wouldn't take the entire fall at once. This couldn't be any worse than the slide, so I jumped down simultaneously with the other two, landing on various rubble, then jumping down again until we made it into a room with a buyable AN-94 assault rifle, but no Austin or Russman.

Misty groaned. "Where could they be?!" She screamed in frustration.

Austin's POV

_Continuing off where it ended last chapter_

"Where could we be?" I asked the only other member of the group with me as I dusted off myself and wiped his vomit from my back in a disgusted manner. Ugh, why is Russman so disgusting? He could at least turn his head away. I digress, why did the elevator collapse as we got on it? Was it the demon's doing, or was it a coincedence? How will we reunite with the others?

I picked myself off the ground and wiped the dust off my sunglasses. We were in a dark hallway, but there was light at the end of it. A few of the weak round 1 zombies began to pour in, nothing we couldn't handle.

"This way, Russ!" I called, knifing the zombies out of the way. We turned the corner only to stop when we saw we had to jump across a small gap. I allowed Russman to go first, and he did. I jumped across with no problem as well. We were on a different building, another large skyscraper. Inside the first room was a door for 750 points, I had 890 from the zed I had killed before. I opened it, and it was a large room filled with sewing machines. Was this a clothing company? I also saw a power switch, which I hit. Immediately, the room brightened and the elevators opened. One elevator was Juggernog, and the other was "Pack A Punch", some kind of weapon upgrade system that costed a whopping 5000 points. I hope it would be worth those points.

I hopped onto the Juggernog elevator top when it went down, wanting a ride to wherever it would take me. I heard more zombies coming, probably round 2 zombies. Before they got to the elevator, though, it began to ride up. It traveled all the way to the roof, I thought I was going to get crushed until it suddenly stopped and allowed me access to the roof. Behind me was a Bowie Knife buyable for 3000 points. I made a mental note of that as more zombies approached.

I took care of them with a clip and a knife, everything went fine and round 2 was over before you knew it. Round 3 started, and I seeked out a stronger weapon than my M1911. Unfortunately, the roof had no weapons, just Claymore mines. I saw another building to jump to. It was the same one we had been on. I walked up the ramp next to the dragon prop, and made the jump, barely making it. I gave Russman a wave, he was next to the dragon and waved back. He had bought an MP5, wherever that was.

"I'm going to look for a weapon!" I called. He gave me a thumbs up.

Nearby was a B23R, my trusty friend that was also a gun. I bought it load cocked it without hesitation. Zombies came, but they were no match for my trusty pistol. I'll just stay here and wait for the others, yeah, that's a good idea.

After round 4 ended, the other four jumped across the gap to meet me. The group had found me!

"Hi guys!" I called out. "Ya finally found us?"

"Yeah," Misty replied, getting closer. "We finally made it onto the building with the power switch and rode our way up here, then Russman told us where you were. Nice to see the group reunited."

Everybody smiled, but then the fog came. It darkened our vision, and I heard a familiar guitar play as Round 5 started. I heard the demon's voice scream "Fetch me their souls!" and weird things charged at us, the things that killed Russman before!

They closed in on us, and Russman shouted "Here they come!"


	10. Chapter 9: Ruins in the Sky

**Here comes the 9th chapter of Richtofen's Slave. This is a generic "survival" chapter that will last until about Round 15. After this chapter, we will be taken to a new map.**

**Without further ado, let's get started.**

Chapter 9: Ruins in the Sky

Misty's POV

Those things are weird. They can perfectly leap on the walls with magnificent agility, they made weird snarling noises at us, and they smelt worse than the other zombies to the point where Stuhlinger smelt like a flower! That's a compliment, trust me.

All five of us huddled in a corner near the B23R outline with the intention of covering everyone else's ass. Marlton and Austin crouched down below us so we could all get clear shots. The creatures were hard to hit, as if they knew how to dodge every single bullet, but enough firepower hit them to defeat them. They kept coming, and we kept killing. Stuhlinger still had his M1911, providing a deadweight for us. My AN-94 and Marlton's AK74u were doing the best job holding them off, while Austin and Russman's B23R did an adequate job of holding them off.

Eventually, the last one dropped dead, and a Max Ammo appeared in its place. Everybody reloaded their various weapons, and we felt relief when our pockets felt heavier with more clips. About that time, the elevator containing the perk machine Quick Revive dropped down to allow us a nice ride up. Marlton, Stuhlinger, Austin, and I piled on. Russman, however, took a drop onto some mattresses to break his fall. He was at an area near the mystery box. He promised that he'd be fine, and Russman can hold his own, so none of us had any second thoughts about it.

The elevator ride took the four of us up to where the M14 was available to buy. Stupidger made another of his many dumb decisions by buying the rifle long after its usefulness ran out. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a horde of Round 6 zombies arrived. We hurried into the room we awoke in to fight the zed from better vantage points: Austin on the staircase corner, Stuhlinger at the desk area, me at the statues near the Olympia outline, and Marlton on the other side of the stairs.

Our weaponry managed to hold them off, even the M14 did a pretty damn good job at holding off the zombies. During the break in between rounds, Marly and Austin descended down into the SVU room. They each bought the sniper rifle and were cocking it when I came down.

"So you boys are goin' to try sniping, huh?" I teased. They both nodded, not catching the teasing in my voice. Stuhlinger called out from above that he'd just stay up there for later and rely on the M14 to kill them. We all screamed back some form of acknowledgement to that, what I said should not be repeated.

We stayed in this room until round 8. Austin, who had been using his B23R until now, finally switched to his sniper. They say that you learn something everyday, and today I learned to never trust Austin Woodard with a sniper rifle, never. He never did hit a zombie with any shot, and he used up all the ammo in no time flat.

"Fuck this shit!" Austin frustratingly walked down the stairs and threw his empty gun off the building. He sure had a temper when he was frustrated, it was funny. However, he recovered when he threw it away. I watched as he slid down the rubble slide and into the room with the M16 and the mystery box.

Marlton and I were now alone against a pretty big horde of stankbags. However, where Austin lacked with a sniper rifle, Marlton prevailed. Most of his shots hit the head, and all hit the zombies somewhere. I probably didn't even have to provide fire myself, but I did anyway. When round 8 ended, we went to join Austin, who was rolling the box. Right as it stopped on an RPD, we arrived.

Austin lowered his sunglasses in shock, a pleasantly surprised look appeared on his face as he held the LMG for the first time.

"You and me, we gonna raise some hell," He spoke to the gun, almost in a reassuring voice. He was right, while I was rolling the box, the first round 9 zombies were splattered by RPD rounds. I guess SMGs and LMGs were more Austin's thing. My roll stopped on an SMR, which I knew all too well how much they suck, but it was still better than an M1911. I managed to kill one zombie with ten rounds, half of a clip, and then I had enough common sense to switch back to my AN-94. Marlton stuck with the sniper, still landing several headshots on the zed.

We fought our way to the elevator shaft, where we jumped down into the AN-94 room. We continued on until we jumped onto the building with the AK74u. Marlton grabbed a refill and switched to the SMG-Assualt Rifle hybrid.

We really didn't have much more zombies, so that's when the fog came back, and so did the leapers. We all huddled up together as Austin sprayed his RPD at the incoming infected. The LMG was doing an excellent job at dropping the undead, until Austin had to reload.

"Cover me!" He called, beginning the long reload process of removing the ammo belt and adding a new one. Marlton had trouble landing a shot on them, even with his sniper, so my AN-94 saved the day. Once Austin finished his long reload, he took care of the rest. It got quiet, but it wasn't over, suddenly we heard the screams of Russman and Stupidger. We rushed to their aid, but we found them dead in the power room, eaten by the freaks.

After killing the last freaks, we examined their bodies. Yep, they got overrun and we were just seconds too late. We had a moment of silence for the fallen, then packed our weapons and moved on, it would be for the best.

We headed to the rooftop by elevator, fortifying positions for a last stand near the window at the ramp. We were prepared to give as many zombies as we could hell.

Round 10 passed, then 11, then it was Round 15 before we knew it. We backed up as far as we could, killing as many zombies as we could, but we made the mistake by not watching the window, allowing a zombie to break out.

Marlton was clawed and downed before we knew it. "Marly!" I screamed, but suddenly was pulled away by Austin. We dashed by the horde, but found ourselves cornered after going up the ramp. There was no way we were going to survive this.

"Let's jump!" Austin shouted. "At least then we won't give them the satisfaction of eating us!" I agreed, and I jumped with Austin. We hurtled towards the ground, ready to die. I don't know if we will really die this time, or be transported again like in Washington.

I don't know, but I was about to find out.


	11. Chapter 10: Men on the Moon

**So once again our rag-tag team has fallen to the zombies. Well, this still isn't the end. It's the end of the Die Rise arc, but not the story itself.**

**None of the main characters are actually permanently dead. There will be characters that are perma-dead later. **

**Once again, the characters are about to be transferred somewhere else by Richtofen. **

Chapter 10: Men on the Moon

Austin's POV

The wind was in our faces as Misty and I fell to our deaths for like the fifth time. I never know if there will be a time when we will die forever, or when that will be, but I really don't think this is the end.

I assured Misty that this was the right way to go, a noble way to accept defeat without being consumed by the flesh monsters. She was crying, due to her lack of memory from the previous time we died. I didn't have the time to tell her that we all would be fine, even Marlton.

I closed my eyes and awaited my death with dignity, we were only a few floors from the ground now, and I knew that there was no way out.

A harsh pain that I can't really describe hit me for a second, but before I could cry out in pain, I lost all feeling. But I'll say it again, it was not the end. I felt the teleportation of my body, we weren't out of this apocalypse yet.

Richtofen's POV

I glanced down at the five human corpses from my position in the Aether, laughing at their pain. Oh boy, this demon stuff is wunderbar! Maybe now is a good time for them to meet my friends though, I can see they are losing hope, and I guess meeting the other four would raise their spirits. Now I must move their bodies there, their livers and spleens. I admit, for an older man, Russman had really nice bone structure.

Marlton's POV

Just when you think world couldn't get any more fucked up, you die, but you don't. What the hell was bringing us back to life every single time we die. It's scientifically impossible for this to be happening, but a lot of things happening lately have been scientifically impossible, so why should I even worry about it?

When I finally regained total consciousness, I looked at our surroundings. We were in some kind of desert facility, alarms sounding, lights flashing, the whole nine yards as they say. We were trapped in a cage with a machine called "Pack a Punch".

"This is getting fucking old!" I heard Austin cry in frustration "Why can't we just die for good?!" I assume he was talking to the demon, which may or may not be a figment of his imagination.

I took one more look at the facility from the cage. It hit me, we were at Area 51. I was a CIA Agent, I had been sent here for top secret briefings before. Austin may have known this place too, after the outbreaks at the Pentagon that killed Kennedy, Castro, McNamera, and Richard Nixon, the CDC began researching a cure to the disease.

While I continued to think, the cages opened. Once again, we were greeted by the angry moans of the undead that began to rise from various shallow puddles nearby. We were basically in a large arena with a staircase leading to a weird machine.

We cut down the weak round 1 zombies without a problem just like usual. One weird thing I noticed was that they didn't seem to be coming in rounds now, just constant attacks. What would happen if they got stronger?

An alarm answered that question for me, and they began to sprint. My now nickel-plated M1911 took a full clip and still would not kill them. We fell back to the stairs and eventually the platform of the machine.

We were surrounded completely. They continued to approach, and it seemed we were about to die once again. Suddenly, though, we were whisked away by an unknown force.

_Unknown Date_

_Griffin Station, Luna_

_Two groups are about to combine into one._

We were someplace else all of a sudden. The room we were in was some weird facility with several large windows. The windows, or rather what I saw outside of them, caught me off guard. I saw the Earth, and I mean the whole planet when I say that. I looked at the soil outside. It was moon soil, we were on the moon!

I glanced around, someone had built an entire moon base behind the world's back. The doors were actually open for once, that was good. I walked up to one, and the doors opened by themselves. I was in some kind of airlock room. Inside was a experimental Pressurized External Suit, or PES, as we had worked with those in America. However, the German writing on the computers stated this was a Nazi compound. I should know, I'm fluent in ten languages!

I grabbed the suit and put it on, helmet and all, and jumped outside. The low gravity caused me to soar. It was actually good! Was this what fun felt like? I've been missing out on this whole 'emotion' thing. I should have spent more time outside as a child instead of reading about science, but the past is the past.

The other four soon came out in suits, except for Stuhlinger, who quickly learned his lesson and went back inside to put one on. Once he came back out, we moved into a building with a large 6 imprinted next to it.

There was gravity here, prompting us to take off our suits and breathe the facility's air. There was a large purple tunnel that we walked down, it was dark, and Austin found a flashlight to help us navigate the maze.

We found the way out and put our helmets on. There was no gravity and oxygen in the next room. It was some sort of power room, with a large electric switch already in the on position. Behind that was a temple with. . . A girl's body floating outside of it?!

We approached the structure with a gut feeling, as if we were drawn to it by some magical force. Something was up with this girl, as if in her was the darkest evil ever known by the world. We were just about to touch it, but were stopped.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU FIVE?!" An extremely gruff voice rang through my comm system. We turned around to see four other astronauts with much larger guns pointing at us.

"WELL?! I'M NOT GONNA ASK AGAIN!" He pumped his shotgun. "TELL US!"


	12. Chapter 11: Corruption

**Here we go with chapter 11, probably one of the most important chapters yet. You'll find out why by reading. This chapter is words long.**

**There may be a sequel in which Austin will journey to another universe with another character who has not made his debut yet to save them from a leak of 115. It's still in the works.**

**Alright, my rambling is boring and I know you would rather read, so here you go!**

Chapter 11: Corruption

Stuhlinger's POV

We stared at the other astronauts who had their guns pointed at us: a Stakeout, an MP5K, a crossbow, and an RPK. We all had M1911s, so we couldn't fight. Had the government finally caught up to us? I feared the worse. They knew that I knew too much, and these guys had been sent to kill me. I threw my hands in the air, my M1911 sinking slowly to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I was just joking about all those threats and theories!" I cried.

"Uh, what?" The gruff man asked, really confused. Why was he playing dumb?

"Ignore him," Misty answered. "He's not right in the head," I didn't respond to that statement.

"We're on the same side here. Stand down and give us a chance to explain ourselves!" Marlton reasoned.

The four looked at each other. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt," a drunk Russian voice lightly stated.

The gruff man sighed. "I guess Nikolai is right. Sam, Tak, lower your weapons!" He barked. The crossbow and MP5K astronauts were the last to lower their weapons.

"Why don't we meet face-to-face in the biodome? Follow us."

We were led up some stairs, through a lab containing Double Tap Root Beer, up more stairs into a second room with an MP5K buyable. There were two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. He led us into the right.

The room we entered was a literal dome. The roof was an immensely thick glass dome. Plants were everywhere, oh no. The government has planted spy plants! That's why they wanted us to come in here, yes sir, it is.

"Alright, everybody take off your helmets," The gruff man ordered. We all did, breathing natural refreshing air for a change. We introduced ourselves first: Abigail Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Russman, Austin Woodard, and finally me, Samuel J. Stuhlinger. After I shook hands with them, the blond man stood up. He had the Stakeout.

"The name's Dempsey, Tank Dempsey, American badass and war hero, Ura!" He seemed pretty confident in himself. I don't like that, he'll learn though.

The second man, the one with the RPK, stepped forward, he smelt strongly of alcohol. Had this guy heard of a shower?! "My name's Nikolai, do you guys have any vodka on you?" We shook our heads. "Fuck," He muttered.

The third man was the shortest of the four, he was Japanese and held the crossbow. "Ignore the dishonorable Russian. I'm Takeo Masaki, and it is honorable to meet more survivors." He gave a respectful bow before stepping back. Marlton bowed back, trying to show respect back.

The fourth man walked up, middle-aged, probably only a few years older than me. Until I heard his voice, that is.

"I'm Samantha Maxis, ignore my appearance, I was once the ruler of the zombies, until that evil man Richtofen stripped me of my place and stole my body, and I'm stuck in his. I'll destroy his soul and watch him go through more pain than anyone he has every killed before, I swear it."

"Wait, this Richtofen, does he have a high-pitched voice and a German accent?" Austin asked suddenly.

"Yes, why?"

He smiled a vengeful smile. "I will do whatever I can to help you bring that demonic soul down!" He strongly shook his, er, her hand. Samantha smirked.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Austin Woodard."

Our meeting was cut short by the sound of the dead rising. Everybody pulled out their guns and aimed.

"Seriously Richtofen, after all we've done for you?!" Dempsey asked. We all heard his girly laugh echo through the room. Looks like we have another fight on our hands.

Dempsey's POV

Uh, more freakbags? I thought we had a break, we hadn't been attacked in several days. I guess he knows about the new addition to the group. I swear, why we ever trusted that perverted sociopath is beyond me.

I raised my Stakeout and charged, firing close-ranged death at their heads. These guys were about round 11 tough, nothing I can't handle. After I fired the last shot, I ran back to load more shells. Nikolai gave me more than enough cover fire while Sam and Takeo defended the new guys, who only had nickel-plated M1911s.

"You guys need to find the box, it's in the back corner of this room, look for the blue skylight!" I yelled at them, all five scattering in different direction, Stuhlinger running into zombies.

"Other way, Stupidger!" I heard Misty yell. Took the words right out of my mouth. I liked Misty, she was the toughest woman I'd ever seen. She was still running the wrong way, though. She'd learn.

Russman and Austin were somewhat trying to help us fight. They were bold, but useless until they had some real firepower. "Don't worry about us! Go find some guns!" I cried. The two reluctantly headed for the box.

The four of us set up camp near the claymore area. Marlton was currently rolling the box, and he received an FN FAL, not quite a dream gun, but it will do. Austin rolled next, he received a trusty Galil. That will help. Austin and Marlton guarded Russman as he rolled. The old man was lucky, he got a Ray Gun!

"They gave ol' Russman a toy?" Russman sounded very upset with his weaponry.

"That 'toy' sure will come in handy!" Nikolai laughed. "Get it? Cause it's a. . . Nevermind."

Russman cocked and fired at a zombie, suprised to see a green ring shoot out and decimate the zombie. Russman instantly had a creepy smile on his face. "Russman's liking this!"

Misty and Stuhlinger finally came, followed by a huge train of zombies which the seven of us took care of. Misty rolled first, getting an HS10, I saw a grin show up on her face. I guess she's a fan of shotguns as well. Stuhlinger rolled the box, and the poor guy got a Python.

"I actually like this!" He shouted. "The conspiracy crate did me a favor!"

The round ended before he could fire a shot, though. During the intermission, everybody split up into groups of two: Me and Nikolai stayed on this side, Takeo and Sam covered the other side, Russman and Stuhlinger took off for the Receiving Bay, Misty and Marlton held up in the laboratories, and Austin was the lone wolf in the area outside with Mule Kick.

"Everybody regroup next round, we'll go down to Area 51 to buy Juggernog!" I heard Takeo state through the comm system, with several "Rogers" as responses.

Richtofen's POV

This is fun to watch, now I have nine gladiators to do my bidding! I love the way Sam thinks she can beat me, she had her chance, and she failed, this is her punishment. I don't know about my other 3 friends, I miss them being on my side, all those adventures we went through since Shi No Numa. I guess all good things must come to an end.

I should tell you the truth, I have a small problem. The MPD is running out of souls, it's power source. I'll need a strong soul to power it for now. I glance down to see Stuhlinger and Russman pass by, perfect timing.

Stuhlinger's POV

As Russman and I put on our suits to pass through the airless power room, we watched the strange floating girl at the temple. Once our helmets were on, we navigated into the room, but Richtofen's voice stopped me.

"Stuhlinger, I'm sorry for taking this long to tell you, but did you know Russman hates you with a burning passion?"

The question irked me. "No he doesn't, Russman is my buddy!" I replied in my mind.

"There is a way to know for sure, touch the MPD, and you will have all-powerful knowledge!" Oh, that sounded nice. Wait, how did I know this wasn't a trap? Nah, Richtofen wouldn't do that, he seems like the guy to play fair in this.

I looked back at the temple, and placed my left hand on it. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling, my soul was being sucked from my own body! I had been tricked. Before long, my soul was in this weird grating machine. I was fearing for everything.

"Say goodbye to existance, you foolish idiot!" Richtofen said. The blades fell onto me, and I ceased to exist.

I was gone forever.

Richtofen's POV

Stuhlinger's soul was very strong, enough to power the MPD for a long time, not only that, but I could possess his body. Maybe I could take Russman's soul as well.

"Russman, come back here, I need some help dealing with zombies!" I cried in Stuhlinger's voice, which I had acquired use of after the destruction of his soul. That worked in my favor, as Russman did arrive. I made a small horde of zombies appear around Stuhlinger, so it appeared he actually needed help. Russman took care of them.

"Russman's not letting his buddy die like that!" He smiled at Stuhlinger's face, who I was possessing. I smiled back, then I proceeded to stab him several time in the chest. He cried in pain as his suit decompressed.

"What. . . Are. . . You. . ." Before the suffocating man could finish, I stabbed him in the head, killing him instantly. His soul was soon sucked into the MPD, where it made a similar fate as Stuhlinger's, a power source.

"STUHLINGER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?" A very angry voice belonging to none other than Austin himself as he fell down from the teleporter on the roof.

Austin's POV **(Flashback to watching "Stuhlinger" kill Russman)**

I had several zombies on my tail, they bounced behind me in the low gravity. Every so often, I would reload my Galil and spray them. After a few minutes of doing this, they stopped coming. I jumped into the teleporter, trying to get down through the hole into the power room, when I saw the most horrific and angering site I had ever seen up to this point.

Stuhlinger tackled Russman to the ground and stabbed him several times in the chest. As Russman lay dying, Stuhlinger delivered the fatal blow with a stab through the mask into the forehead. Russman was dead.

I immediatly jumped down to confront him. "STUHLINGER! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?" I screamed, and pointed my M1911 at him.

"I SAW YOU MURDER HIM IN COLD BLOOD!" I screamed through tears. "HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

I heard Richtofen's voice cut in, seeming very gratified.

"The Stuhlinger you know does not exist anymore."


	13. Chapter 12: Defeated, For Now

**So, about last chapter. Yeah, I think it felt rushed. (Even though nobody informed me of such thing) So for this chapter, I want to slow things down a bit, or at least try.**

**Also, at the time of writing this, Richtofen's Slave has over 1,300 total views! I though 500 views was something, but this is the one story that I think is a success after many failures (All of which are deleted, so don't bother surfing for them).**

**I'm not gonna get emotional up here in the Author's Thoughts section, but I do want to say thank you for coming this far. We still have a good ways to go, though.**

**Anyway, this chapter ends Austin's time at Griffin Station (CALM DOWN, HE'S NOT GOING TO LOSE HIS SOUL!) but the other characters are staying. Austin will be back, though, maybe chapter 20-ish? I'm not sure yet. I think everyone will know where he's going by the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 12: Defeated, For Now

"What do you mean?" I asked, still crying over Russman's death. I always knew Richtofen was one mean demon, but possessing people? My anger with him has never been so strong. How does one defeat a demon, though?

"He literally doesn't exist, my little plaything, I am using his soul as a power source and his body as mine. MINE!" He screamed. "Both of them are too far gone, they don't even have an afterlife to enjoy!" Richtofen, as Samuel, raised an M1911 at me. "And now, you know too much!"

A gunshot echoed, and I felt a bullet puncture my suit and an intense pain in my right shoulder, I also couldn't breathe due to the decompression. That was it, he had gone to far. In, a surge of rage, I charged at him. The good news for me was that Richtofen's time in the MPD had made him a terrible shot on a moving target. I tackled Samuel's body to the ground and shot it with a full clip, then, to make sure he died, a stab to the head was issued.

I then saw zombies rise out of the ground. "You set me back, but I still have control!" I was running out of air! I dashed pass zombies and into the airlock bordering the labs. I grabbed a new suit and put it on while running, except for the helmet of course.

I ran up the first set of stairs, and then I saw Misty on top of Marlton. Were they having sex? They turned at me, both blushing a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, I don't have time to question what the fuck is going on!" I screamed. I felt a zombie scratch my back, and I instantly charged away. The zombies ignored the lovebirds, Richtofen wanted me dead, just me.

I had to leave.

What I mean by that is, I needed to get off this rock. I'm endangering the lives of everyone here with this newfound knowledge. I remembered the teleporter, the one Takeo said would take us to Juggernog. I had to take my chance with it. Everyone may hate me for it, but at least I know that they won't have to die for what I saw.

I put on my helmet as I entered the Mule Kick area, the teleporter nearby. I turned on my comm systems, wanting to give everyone a final goodbye.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I'm taking the teleporter now!"

"What, YOU FUCKING DICK!" Dempsey screamed.

"How dare you leave us you dishonorable idiot!" Takeo backed him up.

"Trust me," I began to cry. "Everyone here will be safer if I just leave. I know too much, the demon wants me gone. He's already taken Russman and Stupidger!" I stepped onto the teleporter, and the process warmed up.

"What are talking about?" Marlton asked. "Stop this nonsense right now!"

A final tear welled up in my eye, I don't blame them for hating me, I don't. When they realise that those two are dead, they may put two and two together and find out why I left. I don't know if they'll think of me with pity or still anger after that, but I know that my sacrifice will save them from being hunted down like me.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Richtofen's POV

So, I guess I overreacted and tried to hunt him down with zombies. But if Sam found out this, it would only ignite their anger towards me and then they would immediatly try to end me. I guess Austin tried to be noble, what a bitch. I guess I should send him far away in both time and distance. I thought of places to send him, then I remembered the American prison, Alcatraz.

Yeah, in 1933, that's a good time for him to be.

* * *

Austin's POV

When my eyes opened, I saw everything had changed. I was back on Earth, my clothes from before were on, and I saw tons of people! Not zombies, real people! I smiled a huge and probably stupid-looking smile.

I was home.

Suddenly, though, I saw a car drive down the street. A 1930s car? That's weird. Oh no, he sent me back in time. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb in just jeans, sunglasses, and a cap. I ran into an alley, dug through some trash cans, and found a dirty red short-sleeved shirt. I put it on and smiled, yet held my nose at the scent.

"Hey, you!" I turned around and saw a skinny man hold a knife up to me. "This is a stick-up! Give me all your moola, wiseguy!" I punched him in the face and took his knife. I held it up to his throat. I was just about to stab him when I heard sirens.

"Put your hands in the air! This is the San Francisco police!" I took my knife, and threw it at one of the officers, it hit his head and killed him instantly.

I was about to shoot them with my Galil, but suddenly I saw I was grossly outnumbered. I saw I had no choice, and surrendered. I felt them put cold handcuffs on me. I groaned, this is just my fucking luck, I finally get free from the zombies, then I get arrested by the police. I can't win today, can I?

"You are under arrest for the murder of an officer and the attempted murder of a civilian. You-"

"I didn't attempt to murder him, it was self-defense!" I cried. I felt a blow to my head instantly after saying that.

"Shut it, kid. Either way, you murdered an officer, you're going to be locked away for a long time, and we know just the place for cold-hearted killers like yourself."

I was suddenly pushed into a police car, and just before the door shut, I heard the officer say "Take him to Alcatraz."


	14. Chapter 13: Prison

**Happy Mother's Day, guys! This chapter is your present from me (Even though I'm 99% sure no mothers read this. :/)**

Chapter 13: Prison

After a long ride by car, then by ship, I was finally yanked out and led into the prison at gunpoint. They made me change my clothes into a blue outfit **(Think of Sal's)** with the numbers 23890 printed on a tag on my chest. After that, the guards still led me into my cell in block C. They took my handcuffs off and shoved me in, then the cold iron bars were shut before I knew what was going on.

"You're gonna have a fun time here," I heard one of the guards chuckle.

I didn't sleep much that night, my thoughts constantly drifted to my old friends. I just hope they are OK. Did they hate me for what I did? Did they even exist in this universe? Would I spend the rest of my life in a 1930s maximum security prison? I was haunted by these questions, and the thunderstorm brewing outside wasn't making anything easier. I sighed, this bed was uncomfortable.

"Think of the positives, think of the positives," I muttered quietly to myself. Let's see, what are the positives of jail? Well, I get a free room, free meals, no zombies to kill. I guess there are things worse than being stuck here. Hey, it gives me time to think, that's another positive.

After several hours of thinking to myself, I finally fell asleep on my hard bed. I dreamed a satisfying dream where I got my revenge on Richtofen, sucking his soul out of Sam's body with a weird device, and then putting Sam back in her body. After that, the rest of us left the moon and began to rebuild humanity. How I wish this dream was real, but I have to accept reality. I lost, it's too late to go back and change things now.

I awoke in the morning for breakfast. I was put in a long line with several guards watching us. Once I arrived in the cafeteria, my tray was filled with slop that I guess could pass as food. Was that yellow mush scrambled eggs? Yuck!

I looked around for a table. I was one of the last prisoners to get food, so most of the tables were full, but I did spot a table with a single man sitting at it, he looked lonely, maybe I'd join him.

I sat down next to the man, who looked at me with a blank face. He had a weird hat on, with a bald head still obvious, like mine. He had stubble on his lower face, was somewhat short, wore a button-up dark blue shirt, and khaki pants.

"Hi," I said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, hey."

"What are you in here for?"

"I was part of a two-man heist in LA, but it turns out my partner secretly worked for the cops and snitched on me. I've been here 'bout eight months, you?"

"I'm new, killed a cop."

"Hm, not bad. But listen, kid, don't think you're all tough just because you killed one cop. I know a man by the name of Billy who's killed 115 men before he finally was arrested."

"How many times do I gotta tell you, Al, it was 116," We looked up and saw a man dump his tray in trash, then he sat opposite of us. He looked at me with angry eyes. He was probably in his mid-20s.

"So you're the new guy, huh? The name's Billy Handsome, at least that's what I'm known by the mob. Don't get any funny ideas, 23890, I'm not the guy you want to fuck with," And with that, he left as quickly as he came.

I choked down a bite of my eggs. "What's his problem?" I asked.

"Ignore 'em, he's just Sal's puppet."

"Sal?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Stupid me, I forgot to tell you. Sal is the local mob boss here, I worked for him before I was put in the slammer. I was their money handler, they called me The Weasal. My real names Albert, Albert Arlington," He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"My name's Austin Woodard," I shook the mobsters hand. "Is their anyone else here that works for Sal?"

Al pointed a finger at a man in his late 20s, with greasy hair slicked back, who was engaged in a friendly game of cards with Billy. "That guy over there's Michael O'Leary, but everyone calls him by his nickname, Finn. He's in here for gambling fraud. His wife is an actress and a total sexpot, but she also was the one who landed him in here."

"So, Sal has alot of men in the jails," I said.

Arlington chuckled. "Sal himself is in here, the fuzz finally raided his hideout and captured him," He pointed to a slick 40-year-old who glared at Arlington, then at me.

"I take it they don't like you very much."

He shook his head and frowned. "Nope, I was dishonest even with them. I don't have many friends, Austin."

"I'm your friend."

He smiled. "Thanks," He took a bite of eggs. "Yuck, this shit isn't even fit for hogs to eat, you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Trust me, not even the flies would bother to eat this if they didn't have to," I laughed, and then he did.

"Ya know, Austin, you're alright," He grinned, then went to dump his tray. When he came back, there was a serious look in his eye. He slapped a piece of paper down at me. I glanced it over, it was a drawing of a plane.

"Behold, Icarus," He smiled. "I'm gonna bust out using this with the other 3, and we could use a fifth man, you in?"

I smirked. "You can count on it, Al."


	15. Chapter 14: Depression

**WARNING: This chapter is a depressing and dark view of how Austin sees himself after his recent defeats and shortcomings. It is similar to the character monologues from Mob of the Dead, probably to where you could just call this Austin's own monlogue.**

**This chapter is dedicated to thatgirlwhowritesometimes and her story Monster, which this chapter is also inspired by.**

Chapter 14: Depression

_That afternoon, in Austin's cell._

I couldn't focus on the news I got from Arlington today, my thoughts once again drifting to all that had happened since we went to the moon. It pounded my head and made me feel terrible. I just wanted to end it all.

_Austin, you know that by now you've made several mistakes in your life, everyone has. However, you are different, everything you do is a fucking mistake. Remember the farm, Austin? Your stupidity allowed you to become Richtofen's pet._

_Those four people on the bus took you in because they had no choice, they couldn't just leave you stranded in the town, their morals were too high for that. Remember riding the roof of the bus, you dumbass, getting knocked off by that large road sign? That was all on you, Austin, you made that choice, not the others._

_Remember how you hid the truth from Misty and Marlton at first, Austin? How you heard the voice of the evil Dr. Richtofen speak to you, but you hid it. You knew that you weren't the only one Austin. You knew Stuhlinger heard him too. The two of you could have raised enough awareness to convince them of the demon._

_And then there's what happened at Shanghai, Austin. When you joined the group, you indirectly put the other four in Richtofen's cruel game, they never could just get out if this fallen world because of you. You made Russman almost have a heart attack when that elevator dropped, he could have died again painfully._

_How can we forget all the mistakes you made back at Griffin Station, as well? Austin, you can deny it all you want, but you know you could have saved Russman from eternal oblivion. You watched Richtofen control Stuhlinger's body and murder Russman, and you just watched that all happen, Austin! Because of you, Russman doesn't even have the afterlife. You fucked up big time, Austin Woodard, you know it._

_Let's not forget how you just suddenly abandoned your friends. Yeah, call it whatever you desire, but you and I both know that you just abandoned them. I wouldn't even call them your friends anymore, if I were you._

_I see the tear rolling down your cheek, Austin. I didn't know you were a crybaby as well. That's another thing we can tally to your list of many faults, a moron, a clutz, and now a crybaby as well._

_Now, let's move on to your current situation, Austin. You resort to digging out of the trash just to find clothes. Do you know how sad that is, Austin? And even the police hate you enough to accuse you of attempted murder. _

_You know Austin, you'll hate me for saying this, but you have become the very thing you hated since you met him, a Stuhlinger. You're foolish, paranoid, unliked, rash, and angry. _

_Let's move on to your new "friends", Austin. You're forces to work with hardened criminals, three out of four hate you to your face, but that last one, Albert Arlington, he's been kind to you. Don't get your hopes up kid, how do you know he doesn't reject you as well?_

_Also, Austin, you lost. If you had won back there, and found a way to defeat Richtofen, you wouldn't be in this cell, silently addressing yourself in third person, you'd be repairing humanity with Dempsey and his crew._

_So what do you do now Austin? Do you help people who you know hate you, or do you spend life in Alcatraz, crying yourself to sleep every night? Knowing you, it will be the second one, because that's just how you are. You need to grow up or die trying._

"Shut up!" I screamed to myself. Finn, who was in the cell directly across from me, gave me a confused and disapproving look. I frowned at him, and he calmly went back to reading the newspaper.

_At the cafeteria, dinner time._

I took a fork and poked curiously at something that the cooks tried to pass off as turkey. It didn't even look like meat! How do lifers survive on this kind of food? As I did this, Arlington came over and sat down beside me. He gave me a friendly slap on the back.

"Hey, what's going on?" He smiled. I gave him a look of indifference and continued to prod at my "food".

His smile faded. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem different already."

"I'm just a little depressed right now."

"Hey, I got just the news to cheer you up!" He leaned in closer and whispered "We're busting out tonight."

I perked up at this. "What?" I whispered back. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, Billy, Sal, and Finn are coming over right now to discuss the plan." Sure enough, I saw three figures approach us, all of them frowning when they noticed me.

"I still don't see why we have to bring this shrimp with us," Sal growled as he sat down, he was referring to me.

"Yeah, Al, are you sure that Icarus can even hold five people?" Billy added. "Is it strong enough?"

"According to the schematics, yes," Albert replied.

"Well, we should explain the steps to this plan to the rook," Finn added.

"Oh, yes, of course," Sal replied. "OK, shrimp, listen up, 'cause I ain't telling you twice. At 9:30, it will be lights out, Ferguson, the guard of our block, will begin his rounds. About five minutes into the night, Weasel here will feign being ill. Ferguson will open the cell to take him to the doc, when that happens, Weasel will stab him with one of these makeshift knives," He revealed to us five knives that were basically pieces of glass tied to a handle. "Everybody take one," he added. We all did.

"Once Al gets the keys, we move to stage 2, where we grab the parts to Icarus. Don't worry, we'll lead you to 'em," Billy followed up. "Then, stage 3, we build Icarus on the roof. Stage 4, we fly Icarus off this goddamn island."

"Sounds straightforward," I said.

The bell rang to end dinner, and we all stood up.

"Remember the plan," Albert whispered in my ear as we were carried back to our cells.


	16. Chapter 15: Break my Rusty Cage

**So chapters 13 and 14 were the boring chapters, obviously. Chapter 15 returns to the zombie apocalypse and its introduction in Alcatraz.**

**Albert Arlington is also going to be a secondary protagonist for the rest of the story, he will pretty much be Austin's best friend. This will be explored on later, especially in about 10-15 chapters.**

**One last thing. I am getting paranoid about the T rating. So, starting with the release of the next chapter, Richtofen's Slave will be bumped up to an M rating.**

Chapter 15: Break my Rusty Cage. . .

Ferguson's POV

I patrolled the halls of Cell Block C as the lights began to shut out for the night. Most of these punks were happy to sleep, anything to be able to dream about something other than the cold, dark life in this prison. However, there were five prisoners who didn't turn off their lights, the newest prisoner being one of these.

The first prisoner awake that I came across was Sal. He was always friendly to me, weird for a mob boss, but I had developed a friendship with him, nice guy if he's on your side.

"How we doin' tonight, Ferguson, family good?" He asked as he sipped some coffee. What was he doing drinking coffee right before bed? He won't sleep a wink. Oh well, his choice.

"Doing great, Mr. Deluca. My boy Tommy, almost six now," I answered his question. He looked at me like he was seriously happy for me.

"Ain't that swell?"

I continued to make my rounds. The next prisoner I came across was Finn. Finn, he was my "business partner" I guess you could say. He deciphered tips for races, and when I won the bet, we would evenly split the money. Finn was a smart man when it came to gambling, no wonder he was convicted on several counts of gambling fraud.

He was using his toilet as a chair. "Yo, Finn. You got that tip for Saturday's race, yet?" He looked up from his paper and replied "I'm working on it, right now."

I began to walk away when I heard the familiar screams of Arlington. He's always bitching and moaning about being ill, but when I take him to the doctor, he would be fine.

I was about to walk over to his cell, when a man lighting a cigarette stopped me. It was Billy Handsome, my least favorite of the prisoners, on account of his many murder charges. I don't want to be his 117th murder, that's all.

"You gonna shut him up, or do I gotta do it?" He asked, smoking his cigarette. I banged my club against his bars as an attempt to intimidate him, but he was unfazed, as usual.

"You know the rules, Handsome, no talking," I added. He just snorted.

I walked across the hallway to the Weasel's cell. He was lying on the ground, holding his abdomen, still crying in pain. What a pathetic excuse for a criminal.

"Damn it, Arlington." I complained loudly as I opened up his cell to take him to the doctor.

"Ya gotta get the doc!" He cried.

"Better be the real deal this time," I muttered under my breath. I bent down to help him up, when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see me stomach hanging out of my body, and a makeshift knife, held by Arlington.

That fucking weasel, I hope he pays for my death. Before I was even dead though, I felt myself changing into something. I don't know what. All I can say is, goodbye Tommy, my little boy.

Austin's POV

I saw Arlington unlock the cells for us, mine being the last. Billy came back and showed us five snub-nosed Pythons.

"Here ya go, fellas. Courtesy of the warden's private collection," He said as we took the weapons and more than enough ammo to kill the other guards. I still can't believe I am even trying to break out of this prison.

"Your boys in the laundry stash the parts?" Arlington asked. Billy practically looked offended.

"Of course they fuckin' did," He growled, tossing his cigarette at Arlington's feet.

"Mind if I have one of those, I'm going to need it," I muttered. He slid the packet from his sleeve and allowed me to draw one, then light it.

As I puffed from it, we saw the guard that Arlington had supposedly killed walk out of his cell. He made a groaning noise that was all too familiar to me. Oh, shit, don't tell me they are here too! The others just looked at the guard in confusion.

"What the fuck? I killed him!" Arlington reassured us.

"You've been in the joint too long, Al, you've forgotten how to get shit done!" Billy scolded his fellow convict. However, the guard then revealed his face and did the trademark zombie scream. I knew at that moment that the five of us were way in over our heads. The zombie had red eyes though, what did that mean?

Billy fired a single shot from his Python, the bullet striking the zombie in the shoulder. The zombie was taken aback by the blow, but was still hardly hurt.

"What the fuck?" Billy said. Is that how you ask about everything around here? Nevertheless, we all stepped forward and riddled the zombie with bullets from our Pythons. It took all of our entire clips, but we got it. As we reloaded, Arlington looked around.

"This ain't right, something weird's goin' on here," He stated.

"Ya don't say, Weasel?" Sal responded.

At that moment, we noticed how badly damaged this part of the prison was. There were also several zombies breaking out of their cages. I think we're screwed.

"Oh, shit," Weasel watched in disbelief.

As the other four of us shot at the incoming horde, Weasel ran off in the other direction. I turned and watched the closest of my new partners friend-wise shot two bullets down a zombie's throat. I was about to run after him, but I saw a large horde behind him. It would be a losing battle to try to save him.

I took a zombie that was about to chomp on my arm and beat it in the head three times with my pistol, then jamming my barrel into his temple and firing the killing blow. It worked and used less ammo, but I couldn't kill them all this way.

I looked at the other three while also holding my own still. Sal had a zombie tackled onto the ground and was shooting at another, Finn was stomping on one's head repeatedly, and Billy jammed a club into one's eye, killing it.

The hordes were just too overwhelming, though. I watched in horror as Finn was pinned to the wall and eaten alive. The three of us retreated, killing as much zombies as we could with these ineffective Pythons.

Sal and I noticed a door and charged for it. We thought Billy was with us, but we didn't release that he wasn't until it was shut behind us. As the zombies closed in and began to ate him, he gave us a look of betrayal and hurt, but not anger.

"Too bad, Shrimp, I liked the guy," Sal said to me, his last remaining ally.

"It's a tough world out here, Billy, only the strong survive-" My words were cut off as zombies from the other side of the door teared into us, eating us alive. Damn it, how did we not see them?

Our escape plan had failed.

Or so we thought.


	17. Chapter 16: And Run

**So, how did you like the troll? Everyone who reads this when it updates was probably thinking "Oh boy, he's typed up another chapter! What will Austin do now?" Only to find out I had just made a prologue. I wasn't actually trolling, calm down, I just decided to make a prologue, it's that simple.**

**This chapter took longer to get out due to freshman finals that I've been preparing for. I get out Thursday, so I won't be able to write chapter 17 until then.**

**Anyways, I know this is what you really want, so here you go.**

Chapter 16: And Run

_December 31, 1933_

_Alcatraz Island, USA_

_Five prisoners begin their escape, but can they break the physical and spiritual bonds of a zombiefied Alcatraz?_

Austin's POV

I felt the sound of a whisper in my ear, and I regained my senses. I saw five bodies sitting down, staring at the ground. Those were our bodies. I quickly ran over to myself, then looked at my hands. My hands were a transparent blue-like color. In fact, my whole field of vision was blue! How do I get back into my body?

That's when I saw another spirit go over to Finn's body and shock it to life. Finn awoke with a gasp, and held out an M1911. Where did our Pythons go? Even they would be better than that sorry excuse for a firearm. Anyway, once I saw that he has somehow jump-started his heart with spirit lightning, I held out my hands and tried to do this weird magic too. I gasped when I saw my body get shocked with lightning, then I lost my vision.

I gasped for air and opened my eyes. My hands and vision were back to normal, and I felt the M1911 in my hand. Finn glanced at me and gave me a puzzled look.

"New guy," He addressed me. "Do you have any idea why we were just out of our bodies?"

"I have a guess, but I would have to tell you a long and complicated story before that," I replied. As soon as I finished my sentence, we heard another gasp for breath.

It was Arlington. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. What's happening?" He panicked. "OK, slow down Albert, take a deep breath," He turned to face us. "Where's Billy and Sal?" We pointed at the two lifeless bodies on the ground, but suddenly Billy's stood up and gasped.

"What the fuck?" Were his first words, of course. "I was out of my body, looking at it. Are we dead already?" He asked.

"I've been dead for a long time," I quietly whispered to myself. "I don't know," I replied out loud.

"Well, you're the rook, you're not supposed to know," Billy frowned at me.

I grabbed him in a chokehold with a suprisingly strong grip, I heard the other two gasp. Billy began to cough. "I suggest you shut the fuck up Billy, I'm tired of your bad attitude!" I grumbled, pushing him into the wall before letting him go. I saw him rub his throat and give me a look of shock

Sal finally awoke, too. He gave me a look of interest. "I saw the whole thing, shrimp's got some muscle," He smirked. Billy glared at him, unimpressed.

Our confused attempt at a conversation was then ended by some groans of the zombies as they finished busting down a window. I shot my pistol at them, killing one and wounding another. As I reloaded, I witnessed Sal finish him off. We dispersed, everybody taking a window except Billy, who was still in semi-shock that I had attacked him.

We held the library down until round 4, when Al and I bought the door from the library. Al and I walked up a ramp and into a room full of cells. We could feel the heat below us, and we noticed the large pit of lava below the floor.

I glanced at the wall next to the buyable door and noticed the outline of my favorite pistol. I gave a smirk as I bought the 3-round burst B23R and admired it. When I looked back at Al, he was staring at the wall in disbelief.

"Did you just-?"

"Yeah, I did. You should get one too. Your M1911 is about to become useless."

Al bought the pistol just as more zombies came. As I shot a burst at the first one's head, a giant flaming dog head appeared out of nowhere, sucked the dead body up, and ate it like it was a tasty snack.

Al and I gave each other a look of disbelief again. "I must be dreaming," Al muttered, holding his forehead up with his free hand.

"I wish I was," I muttered.

We held our ground at the cell area near the dog, feeding it the corpses of the dead zombies. At the end of round 5, the dog head vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"So, was there any purpose in that?" Al asked to nobody in particular.

We walked up the stairs and were blocked by a door that costed 2000 points. I shrugged and bought the door, opening it. We traveled down the long hallway without any problems. We walked outside and were blocked by a gondola that was out of power. We cursed our luck and tried to figure out how to power it. Then I remembered the afterlife. Could it be the secret of Alcatraz?

"Al, I have a plan, but you won't like it,"

"What is it?"

I pointed at a fusebox. "I'm going to shock myself. I don't know if it will kill me for good or if I will be sent to the temporary afterlife or even if it will do something else, but if it does send me to the afterlife, I can get the gondola powered."

"And if it doesn't?" He asked, not at all believing my plan would work.

"I guess I'll find out," I said as I walked over to the switch. I gulped, and hesitated. Killing yourself is not easy, even when all you live to do is fight zombies and die. I finally mustered the strength to pull the box. I felt jolts of electricity pass through my body.I fell over, and then I died from the shock.

I awoke in the same afterlife that I was in before. I beamed brightly, happy that my inprobable plan was a success. I then remembered the gondola, and I rushed to power it. One shock sent the meter to full power, and I saw Albert smirk as the gate opened. I quickly ran to my body and jolted myself back to life.

Once I was back in my body, I ran away from the zombies and dived into the gondola, Al buying the trip down. We used the small downtime we had right now to relax. The gondola was transporting us to the docks. After about five seconds, we arrived at the drop off point. We traveled off the gondola and down some stairs to our right. We continued to navigate around some boxes until I saw the outline of a new gun.

This was the M1927, the classic Tommy Gun that the mobsters on the TV shows and movies used. I knew how effective it was, so you can bet that I was more than happy to trade out 1500 points and an empty M1911 to receive this weapon. Al bought one as well.

We stepped over to a door that was locked. It wasn't a buyable door either, it needed a key. Suddenly, though, the warden's key teleported into our hands, and we unlocked the door **(You'll find out how that happened in chapter 17)**. After that was open, we saw that there was the oxygen tanks, one of the parts required for the plane. However, a gate blocked the way to the part, and it needed power. Luckily, next to the gate was a fusebox.

"Well, you know what you're going to have to do right?" I asked with a smirk.

Al visibly gulped. "I do, and I don't like it,"

"Don't worry, it only hurts for a second."

He groaned and walked over to the switch. He glanced at me, and I urged him to get on with it. He pulled the switch, sending his body to the ground as the shock killed him. His spirit soon appeared, and shocked open the door. I grabbed the tanks, but then I saw the previous gate shut. I pointed at the switch again, silently telling Al's spirit to shock it. He soon did, and the plan worked. He ressurected himself and I held on to the tanks.

"Ok, so that's one down, four to go," He stated as he pulled out a list of parts and crossed out the tanks.

I realized that we had almost no zombies since we arrived at the docks, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. It was still only round 5, but we had literally had only three. I guess the other mobster were better targets for the zombies than we were.

I think I jinxed us when I thought that, because a horde soon appeared, breaking down windows and crawling out of the ground. We backed up to the sniper tower, holding them off.

Everything went fine, until a lightning bolt struck the sky and we heard a roar unlike any other. As it turned the corner, the ground thundered, revealing a giant zombie at least eight feet tall.

This monster and other zombies closed in, we were running out of time.

My gun clicked. . . And ammo as well.


	18. Chapter 17: A Key to Escape

**Alright, with school out, I might be able to wrap up this story before it starts up again. We are still not close to the end, and a sequel may or may not happen. If it does, I'll need some ideas.**

**In other notable news, Richtofen's Slave has topped 2,500 views, making this my most successful story by far! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this.**

**My next story will focus on either The Walking Dead video game (The one with Lee in it) or an unrelated Call of Duty fic. I promise that this story will not end on a cliffhanger due to the long time it will take to make a sequel IF I make one.**

**Chapter 17 works simultaneously with chapter 16, but focuses on Billy, Sal, and Finn instead of Austin and Arlington.**

Chapter 17: A Key to Escape

Sal's POV

Billy, Finn, and I watched as Weasel and Shrimp opened a door and left. The other two turned to me, the mob boss, looking for an answer to the question.

"Should we follow 'em?" Billy asked. I shook my head.

"No," They'll be fine, at least Shrimp will be. That incident between Billy and Shrimp gave me more respect for the new guy, who I thought would be much too gutless than to grapple with the infamous Billy Handsome.

When the other two bought the door, it had opened up a second door as well, the one in the room where we had ressurected our bodies. We traveled up some stairs and into a larger cell block. However, all other doors leading to various places were blocked off. I traveled over to the outline of some SMG I had never seen before. I paid 1000 "points" to buy it. Suddenly, I felt a gun appear in my hands, a lightweight yet decent-feeling gun. There were the words "MP5 Model" engraved near the sights. I wanted to try my new MP5 on some zombies, and I got my wish when a zombie shambled to me. A small spray of maybe eight bullets killed the little guy.

That also ended off the round. I traveled over to a fusebox, wandering if I could open up a door if I entered the Afterlife. I was about to pull the switch when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Finn, a concerned look was on his face.

"Yo, Sal, you ain't thinking about killing yourself, are ya?" He asked. I turned to give him a smile.

"I might be able to get to the Afterlife, and if I doesn't work, it's better than being eaten by those things," Finn nodded, seeing from my point of view on the matter.

"Alright, if you think it will work, I won't stop you,"

I pulled the switch, sending me into a convulsion on the floor until my heart stopped beating and I lost my life. After a flash of light, I found myself in the Afterlife, as a spirit. The first thing I noticed were portals that were unseen by my eyes before. I jumped into one above the laundry room, seeing a generator that was on. I shocked it, watching as a key was lowered. I suddenly realized that this was the Warden's Key, which would allow access to locked areas in the prison. I would make sure to pick that up once I exited the Afterlife.

After coming out of that portal, I noticed a second one next to the MP5, which I also ran into. I had to jump over several stacks of junk before coming across a switch that could be shocked, so I shocked it. I didn't notice anything yet, so I shrugged and ran back out of the portal.

My heart was beating, time was running out to free my body. I managed to get back to my body just before it was too late.

I gasped for air as I entered my body, remembering the key. I traveled over to where I was hanging and gently removed it, feeling its cold touch against my fingers.

"Finn, Billy, I got the warden's key!" I exclaimed, causing the other two to walk over. Billy sifted through his pockets and pulled out a key, too. Finn opened his hand to show one as well.

"That's weird," I commented. "We all got keys,"

"Wonder if Al and Austin got one as well?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, probably," Billy answered. "Listen, Sal, when you went into the Afterlife, the door to the laundry opened. We should get the part my boys stashed, right?"

I nodded. "The sooner we are off this hellhole, the better. Hopefully, the others are getting some parts as well."

We traveled down into the laundry room, and were almost instantly hit with the smell of blood. We looked around to see sheets stained with several big spots of said substance. The smell of decay hit after, the corpses of guards and prisoners alike were already tearing down window boards.

We rushed to the door, with me putting the key in, and opened to the washing machine. However, it needed to be powered, at least the indicator said.

"I'll do it," Finn said, walking over to the other side of the room. Billy and I heard his initial scream as the shock killed him, then the groans of the few zombies in the room. While Finn got the laundry machine powered, we killed the zombies with our MP5s. Finn soon returned, holding a shotgun.

"Where did you get that?" Billy asked.

"Outline near the wall," He answered. "It's called a Remington 870, at least the engraving says that,"

We then walked over to the laundry machine, and turned it on. In order to get the part, we had to defend it as it finished the washing cycle. Instantly, the room got fogged, making it hard to see.

"Everybody get ready to fight!" I ordered as the first zombies came into view. Finn stepped out of the gate to blow some heads off with the shotgun, while Billy and I remained near the machine, spraying. The zombies swarmed Finn, who narrowly escaped back to us. He still killed some that came into the doorway with his shotgun. After about thirty seconds, the fog cleared, and the machine finished the cycle.

"Alright, we got the sheets!" Billy smiled as he held on to the plane part. "Now what do we do?"

I glanced at Finn, and he nodded. "Find Al and Shrimp."


	19. Chapter 18: Building Icarus Part I

**I've have returned with the next chapter. This chapter flashes back to the situation with Austin and Arlington. They must find a way to defeat the horde that surrounds them, and they also have to deal with one very angry Brutus.**

**Also, the cover for the story is not a very proper one, so I am asking you, the fans, to make me one. I have more info about this on my profile. If you choose to do this, you will get a shoutout in the chapter I write after it gets submitted, even if it didn't make the cut.**

**Also, the story has accumulated 3,000 hits and growing. I predict that, if the rate stays the same, we'll hit 5,000 before the end!**

**I'd do it myself, but I can't even do a stickman properly, you know what I'm saying? Anyway, let's get started.**

Chapter 18: Building Icarus Part I

Arlington's POV

"I gotta reload!" I heard Austin scream as I continued to fire at the incoming horde. Our bullets kept them from advancing, except for the big one, who was ten feet and counting. After a few seconds of just me shooting, Austin started firing at the big zombie, knocking its helmet off. We pushed around him, mowing down more zombies, until we had made it around the horde.

We backed up to the hellhound head, reloading our weapons. When they came, we fired, mowing down several. The big one soaked up our firepower like a sponge.

"Oh shit! Brutus is gonna kill us!" I screamed.

"You named that thing?" Austin asked, switching to his B23R and blasting a zombie's head off with a burst.

"It's a work in progress," I said as I continued shooting at the big, hulking zombie that closed in on us. By now, the hellhound had a buffet of zombie corpses to eat, and now only a few of the regular ones remained. Austin danced past the horde, drawing their attention away from me.

"You go back up the Gondola, I'll catch up with you!" He screamed just loud enough for me to understand.

"Are you sure?" I yelled back.

"I'll be fine!" He yelled back. "I've fought these things before, I can handle myself just fine!"

I didnt know what he meant by that, but I trusted that he knew what he was doing. Back before I was imprisoned, I had no trouble leaving others to take the heat for me. However, Austin was the only surviving prisoner who actually liked and trusted me, so I felt slight remorse for leaving him. That didn't stop me from leaving him, though.

Right as I entered the gondola, it automatically began to go up without having to be paid points. I thought this was weird, as I had paid 750 for the way down. When the ride ended, though, I figured out why I got a free ride. Billy, Sal, and Finn were waiting at the top, frowning when they only saw me.

"Where's Shrimp?" Sal asked me first thing as I stepped off the gondola.

"He's down there, fighting Brutus."

"Who the fuck's Brutus?" Billy asked, confused.

"A nickname I gave to one huge-ass zombie."

"And you just left him?" Finn asked, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Correction, he told me to leave him," I defended myself. The others looked at each other, and shook their heads. Sal grabbed me and put me in a tight headlock. I could barely breathe, and I knew I was in deep shit.

"Listen, Weasel," He started. "We prefer him over you, and if we find out that he dies for good down there, you'll get it. Do I make myself clear?!" He added with a scream. I nodded, and he let me go.

The four of us traveled down to the warden's office, which was locked. Finn went into the afterlife, though, and found a portal to a power switch, which opened the door. When we arrived, there was a part to Icarus trapped behind an electric door. I hear Billy curse, and Sal calmed him down.

"Maybe Austin can hack the electric barrier from somewhere," I suggested.

"Yeah, if the fucker is even alive anymore," Billy groaned.

"Hey guys, come over here, I found some weird-ass box," We heard Finn say from the next room. Sure enough, a large treasure chest with question marks on it was in the next room. I tried opening it with my hands, but that didn't work, so I kicked it.

I lost 950 points, but the box opened up for me after that. It cycled through various weapons, but it stopped on a machine gun, a large one. I picked up my prize, and smiled.

"This looks good, what's it called?" I asked to myself. I found the letters "LSAT" printed on the side. "An LSAT, I like it."

The other three took turns at this mystery box as well. Finn received some space gun that looked like something from one of my comics, Billy received a shotgun called the Blundergat, and Sal received an even larger machine gun called the Death Machine. Everyone liked this new weaponry.

"Zombies, you better watch out!" Billy cried. "We're going to kill all of you,"

I think the horde approaching heard him.

Austin's POV

I narrowly avoided the chomp of a zombie as I continued to lead a small horde around the docks. I didn't kill them right yet, as I needed to explore the island more. I had purchased Juggernog, so that was taken care of. I had just enough money to open a door into a small room filled with generators.

"Where am I?" I muttered. The next round started already, so I had another afterlife. I noticed a security camera show the other four fighting a horde with new weapons, powerful ones. There was also an electric-door that sealed off another part for Icarus. Maybe, if I can go into the afterlife and shut off the generators, they can grab the part.

I disabled three generators in the afterlife before regaining life. My work was done, I had disabled the fence, and Sal was grabbing this part. We had three parts down, two to go.

Now I need to get back to them, they seem to be suspicious of Arlington.


	20. Chapter 19: The Fall of Takeo

**I know what you're going to say: "Turnip, what the hell took you so long?" It's simple, by relaxing and enjoying myself too much over vacation, the very thought of fanfiction itself left my mind, even when playing Black Ops II's multiplayer and zombies. I will just say now that there will be no actual promises about release dates.**

**We haven't had a chapter with the two remaining Green Run survivors and the Original Crew, so this chapter will not feature the prisoners, except for mentions of Austin.**

**Also, I have a poll about what I should do after this story is finished. When school starts up again in August, I'll probably kick it off with one (or two, if two tie) story(ies) that wins. Please vote for which one(s) seem interesting to execute. Speaking of fan help, I still need a cover if you're interested.**

**Also, this is unrelated, but who here liked Comics and was sad that it didn't win? I was :(**

Chapter 19: The Fall of Takeo

_As Austin and his group of mobsters try to escape Alcatraz, the survivors on Moon are about to learn the full reason Austin left them. . ._

Marlton's POV

The six of us huddled next to each other in a corner of the biodome, we prepared for a wave of round 20 zombies to appear. We had finally managed to get Juggernog on round 17, after waiting through Speed Cola and the teleporter to ready itself again. I thought of the man who had left us to die while he escaped from the zombies. I hope he got what was coming to him. Although, I am worried. We've been trying to make contact with Russman and Stuhlinger, but we haven't been able to.

Stuhlinger and Russman could be using a different frequency since Russman is the only person who actually likes Stuhlinger, but we haven't been able to see them either. It was getting annoying, too, eight guns are better than six, and especially four when Dempsey and Samantha had to step out to grab more ammo. Luckily, Takeo had upgraded his crossbow, making the zombies attracted to it. Nikolai also saved Misty when she made the mistake of stepping on those amazing new launching pads by catching her.

Speaking of which, the amount of technology here must have cost the Nazis millions, maybe billions of dollars. It is amazing for its time. I've requested that we leave a crawler so I could study it more, but Dempsey, Nikolai, and Samantha disagreed. Misty defended me, and Takeo remained neutral. I guess it doesn't matter though, I'm getting off topic with my nerdy rant.

"We need to leave a crawler this round!" Misty shouted over the sound of gunfire. "To go find those idiot friends of mine. Chinese guy, can you fire your crossbow at them?"

"I'm Japanese!" Takeo said after firing a crossbow shot at them. He groaned after the explosion left four crawlers and a few still walking. After cutting down the last walkers of the round, Misty rolled her eyes at Takeo.

"What is the difference?" She groaned at Takeo.

"The Japanese are more honorable," Takeo smiled. "They are the most honorable of all humans."

"Typical propaganda from Tojo Hideki," Tank muttered to me once the others went to find Russman and Stuhlinger. "Hey, I know you've wanted to check out those computers and shit, and I want a smoke. So, I'll light a cigarette and watch the crawlers, and you just go do whatever it is a nerd like you would do."

"Indubitibly! That sounds great!" I happily stepped off, ignoring Dempsey's next question.

"What the fuck does indubitibly mean? Is that French?"

Misty's POV

I knew we couldn't trust Stupidger off with just Russman. Knowing him, he probably became suspicious that we sent Russman to stalk him and kill him, and killed poor innocent Russman. I don't see how that old man could actually befriend such a smelly, selfish maniac. It's just weird, but Russman's always liked the rough and tough, which Stuhlinger actually could be. I think that's also why he never liked Marlton.

We put on our helmets and entered the power room, but suddenly, we were stopped at the temple. It was calling to us again, something wasn't right. It wanted our attention.

We heard a German voice clear his throat. "Alright, now that I have your attention. I just want to say how I fooled all of you! I thought you and your nerdy boyfriend would fall for it, as well as Dempsey and this drunk dumbass here, but I'm suprised about Takeo and little Samantha here. I didn't think they would be fooled as well.

"I knew I felt something dishonorable about that temple," Takeo groaned. "Doctor, what have you done with the other two?"

A horrific yet girlish giggle echoed through the room, sending shivers down my spine. "I killed them, to use their souls a fuel for my power over the zombies!" He laughed again, like this was just a fucking game to him.

"You basterd!" I screamed. "Russman didn't deserve that! Hell, not even Stuhlinger deserved that!"

"Doctor, I'm about to come to hell or wherever you are and end you myself!" Takeo screamed, suprisingly enraged.

"Then come," A very dark version of the Doctor's voice said. Suddenly, a zombie crawled out of the ground and bit Takeo in the leg before he could fire a crossbow at it. Nikolai soon sprayed his RPK and killed the zombie biting his frenemy, but we knew what had happened.

Takeo was infected. He was already growing weak when we dragged him back into the biodome. Dempsey rushed over to his fallen comrade.

"Tak!" He screamed in horror. "What did they do to you?" We flipped him over to show his bitemark.

Dempsey frowned grimly. "We can't afford to lose another man."

Takeo vomited up blood and began to have slight muscle spasms.

"Nikolai, I know you have none, so can you please watch the crawlers while we pay our last respects to Takeo before he dies?" Samantha asked.

"Da, but even I believe Takeo didn't deserve this," He walked off in slight sadness.

Takeo grew paler, we were running out of time.

"Tak, I'm sorry. If I had known-" Tank began, but Takeo cut him off.

"It is alright American, I said I would come to hell to finish off Richtofen, so that's just what I will do. I may not have said it to your faces before, but you were worthy allies to fight with, all of you. All I ask, is that you decapitate my head before I turn." Dempsey nodded, upset, but not crying or being overly emotional.

"You know," Takeo said, coughing. "I always thought we'd all die together, as a team. I guess Richtofen had different plans than I did. Sorry. . . For Failing. . ."

And with that, Takeo Masaki breathed his last.


	21. Chapter 20: Building Icarus Part II

**We are just about at 4,000 views in the dramatic conclusion to the Mob of the Dead arc of the story. This chapter features the plane being finished and a confrontation between Arlington and the rest of the group, including Austin.**

Chapter 20: Building Icarus Part II

Austin's POV

The gondola slowly traveled up its path to the main part of the prison. I yawned and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the shaky machinery to stop. When it did after about five seconds, I rushed out to find Arlington and the others. It didn't take long until I realized they were upstairs from the cafeteria, with Billy in the afterlife to open up the roof where the plane waited.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in!" Finn exclaimed happily as he saw me.

"I guess Arlington was right, he didn't kill Shrimp," Sal glared at Arlington as he said that.

As Billy came back from the Afterlife, Albert replied by saying "See, I told you he was just fine!" He groaned, obviously frustrated that none of his co-conspirators.

"Hey guys, Icarus is ready to build!" Billy shouted to get our attention. Finn opened a display case with his key and pulled the control valve out of it. Arlington checked another part off his list, leaving only one part, the frames for the wings, left unchecked.

Everybody on the roof added their parts, leaving a plane not quite ready for takeoff.

Sal groaned when he pulled out Arlington's map of the parts. The last part was in a secret tunnel between the docks and the prison itself. All of us had enough points to open up one door, except Arlington.

"Alright, Weasel here is the poor one, so he'll guard the plane. Meanwhile, the four of us are going to discover how in the blue hell we need to get that part. Any questions? Good," Sal didn't even give us time to ask questions.

"Why the hell do I have to stay here alone?" Arlington asked angrily, obviously both outraged and scared.

I gave him a reassuring and firm look. "Get ahold of yourself, Al. We'll be gone for only a few minutes. You have a crawler here, just make sure it stays alive, and you'll be fine," He calmed down after I said that, but he still wasn't happy.

I turned to the other three. "Let's go, the sooner we get off this rock, the better," Brief nods of agreement were their replies, and soon we were off to find the final part.

We arrived at the tunnel where the part was said to be located, but it was blocked off by a gate. Shortly after, Billy spotted one of those fuseboxes. He gave us all a smirk, and pointed to it.

"Lemme handle this," he cooly stated before killing himself. His spirit flew out of his body, heading down the spiral tunnel, followed by Sal in his normal form. After a few shocks, and some time of waiting, Sal returned with the part, and Billy revived himself.

"We got the last part, now whaddya say we get outta here?" Sal flashed a grin, soon returned by the three of us. We traveled up from the tunnel to the main prison, finally reaching the roof. We were so close to achieving freedom! As long as the zombies don't escape Alcatraz, we could just settle down and have a good life in San Francisco.

I snapped out of my daydream when I saw true crawler had its arms wrapped tightly around Arlington's leg, trying to bite him. With a few shots from the M1927 I held, the crawler's head exploded.

Sal and Billy facepalmed, while Finn and I shrugged. After a quick build, we killed the last zombie.

"What are you guys gonna do when we get out?" Arlington asked.

"I'm going to get a job doing. . ." I thought long and hard. "Oh fuck I don't know!"

"I'm going to rebuild the mob to its former glory," Sal looked like he was about to make a big comeback. The other three looked ready to back him up.

Billy hopped onto the left wing with Sal, Arlington and I sat on the right wing, and Finn sat in the back. After some alarm noises, the plane began to take off. The flight was beautiful, fireworks over the city, a look at the Golden Gate Bridge under construction, and a beautiful skyline. We all admired the view.

Then I realized we were coming way too close to the bridge.

"Holy Fuck!" I honestly have no idea who screamed that, hell it might've been me. All I know is that we suddenly were falling onto the bridge. I can't believe we were dying again, now this was getting annoying. I kinda just frowned on the way down, not screaming like the others.

_THUD!_

I found myself in a room, outside my body, but not like the afterlife. I was in the body of Ferguson, the guard we killed earlier. In front of me were Billy, Sal, and Finn, all strapped to electric chairs. They have me looks of anger, and at the same time, helplessness.

"Ya gotta believe me, that son of a bitch tricked us!" Sal begged.

Ferguson started talking, and that's when I realized I was just watching from his point of view, not actually controlling him. "Tricked or not, you three had no reason to murder Arlington," Wait, murder Arlington? Now I was really intrigued. I saw the date on the calendar that sat on the wall nearby just enough to notice it was January 1934, when the escape plan was on New Year's Eve 1933. I had so many questions, but not a single answer to any of them.

Billy looked ready to pop from frustration. "Just do it, OK! I'm ready to finish this whenever you are!"

"And there I thought you guys would change. . ." Ferguson said with regret as he pulled the switch, killing the three inmates. I didn't bother looking away, because I thought their spirits would rise out like they did before. However, much to my shock, they never did.

"Ah, Ferguson, I see you carried out justice on these savages," the warden entered. I noticed that this hulking giant of a man looked just like that big zombie I killed at the docks.

"Yeah, Brutus, everything has been done. Arlington is buried, and these three are ready. Since Woodard agreed to tell us everything, we are letting him go free on parole tomorrow.

There was so much I didn't understand. When did this happen? Where were the zombies? Why did the others murder Arlington? Was I a snitch?

Suddenly, in an unexplained mystical force, all these questions were answered. Apparantly, this is in some alternate reality where the escape plan never worked, and the other three killed Albert, and this was their punishment.

Suddenly, Brutus's eyes glowed red, and he smiled a crooked smile, very unnatural. Ferguson didn't act surprised, though, as if nothing had happened.

"NOW YOU KNOW THE TRUTH, AUSTIN WOODARD!" An supernatural demonic voice echoed. Suddenly, I began to feel a falling sensation, and everything once again went black.

We were back on the bridge when I woke up again, the others simultaneously getting up. The other three instantly glared at Weasel, who was genuinely shocked.

"You! I don't even know what to call you, that's how angry I am!" Sal was In a state that was beyond furious, he was enraged. The others must have been sent to that mysterious alternate time as well.

"Now, Sal, let's stay calm here, remember that didn't actually happen!" Weasel was panicking, like he was running out of options.

Sal drew his weapon, an Uzi, and aimed it at Albert. "You have failed me too many times, Weasel, so now you gotta learn the hard way what happens when you fail Sal Deluca!" I had to stop this now.

I stepped in between them, and put a hand to both of them. "There has to be a better way! There's a zombie apocalypse breaking out, and we have to work together to survive, we can't loose any men this foolishly!"

Sal, paused for a long time. "How can you be sure this isn't just a punishment for our sins?"

"Because I'm from the future, I know this!" I heard a gasp from Weasel.

"Bullshit! Listen, Shrimp, you either allow us to kill this punk, or you die with him! You choose," he angrily spat.

I paused, and have a look of pity to Arlington before standing with the other three. We drew our weapons, and aimed at Arlington.

A hail of gunshots echoed, and the dead bodies of Billy Handsome, Finn O'Leary, and Sal Deluca fell to the ground.

I walked over to Arlington, and helped him up. He smiled and took it.

"I never leave a true friend behind," I calmly muttered. "You took me in when the others rejected me, and now I returned the favor."

We shook our heads at the three dead criminals. They paid the price for their lack of forgiveness. Sometimes, you're better off with one dependable ally than 3 untrustable ones.

"You two have done well,"we heard Brutus's voice again, but it was friendly now. "By killing your fellow mobsters, you have escaped your sins. Austin, enter the electric chair, and I will send you back to your time."

I gave Arlington a goodbye salute, but he just walked up to me.

"I'm coming with you, this time has no use for me, maybe yours will."

"Very well," Brutus's voice echoed again, and two chairs appeared on wooden stairs. We strapped ourselves in, and prepared to go back.

"So, what's the future like?"

"You're about to find out,"

And that's when we were both shocked intensely, and we went back to the time that I belonged in.

**Happy 4th of July to my American readers out there. Next chapter begins a Buried arc, but with Austin and Albert, not the others.**

**Buried has destroyed my headcanon for how the survivors met, but this is y story, so I will be using my headcanon still. :P**

**Also, I will be spending a significant amount of time on Buried, as it has been my favorite DLC map by far. (I hated Die Rise and was indifferent about Mob of the Dead).**

**Also, the story will be longer than expected now that I am adding this arc, so we may have a total of 30-40 chapters.**

**Well, see you next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21: Resolution 1295

**Well, here we go with the start of the Buried arc, which will be the easiest one to write since I am in love with the map. Like I said before, this map is not going to feature the others still trapped on the moon, still just Arlington and Austin.**

**Also, you may see Arlington start being nicknamed Al by Austin, not only as a sign of their budding friendship, but also because it's much less of a mouthful.**

**Random Reader: Get on with it!**

**Other Reader: Yes, get on with it!**

**Crowd: YES, GET ON WITH IT!**

**OK, OK, here you go. . . Sheesh. (Anyone know that reference?)**

Chapter 21: Resolution 1295

Al's POV

Shit, I'm tired of walking. We had been doing it for hours, trekking through the deserts of North Africa, I don't know where we're going. Hell, does Austin even know where this station is.

"OK, we should be able to make it to the station in the morning, we can set up camp tonight." The bald figure in front of my calmly stated.

We made a crude campfire and sat next to it. Austin lit a cigarette, and puffed it. He had stolen the container from Billy's corpse, and already had smoked almost the entire pack.

He chuckled. "If the zombies don't get me, lung cancer will," He turned to me. "So you said that you want to learn more about the future, right?"

"Right," I swallowed.

"Well," he grunted as he stood up. "The world is broken, very broken. Most of the world have been turned into the zombies you saw at Alcatraz, but now they're controlled by a different demon," I could feel the bitter anger in his voice when he said that last word. "I have no idea if my friends are where I left them at, or if they are at an entirely different place."

"How can we be sure they aren't dead?"

"I know them, they are in good hands of some other people I wouldn't exactly call my friends, but that would look out for them.

"Who did you say your friends were again?"

"Abigail Briarton and Marlton Johnson, but Abigail goes by Misty. We had two others, but they've. . . Passed on. My time in prison has made me realize that I can't change the mistakes of the past, so I don't dwell on those who lost their lives, but I remember them enough to ensure I don't make similar mistakes. In hindsight, they were the least sane of our group, a homeless man with memory trouble and a conspiracy theorist, but they killed their share."

"How did they die?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it."

"Well at least they are in a better place."

Austin sighed. "I don't know if eternal oblivion is much better than this, but-"

"Wait, you still don't believe in the afterlife, even after what happened back in prison?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I believe we have souls, I don't know where we naturally go after we die, but-," he struggled to say anything else for about ten seconds. "Look, they don't have souls like we do anymore, they've lost theirs, there's nothing we can do for them."

Austin rambled on. "I'll have to tell you the full story some other time. For now, get some rest, we need to be well rested."

"Well, I still have one more question. Why are we heading to this desert mining station or whatever the fuck it is anyway?"

"To find survivors, or find a way to make contact with my group on Griffin Station. Maybe we can find some answers about this whole zombie apocalypse, at least."

"What if we don't find answers, huh, didja think of that?"

"Then we ask more questions. . ." Austin drifted off to sleep after that, I followed soon after.

_Flashback_

The first thing I saw when we regained consciousness were pyramids, many pyramids. Also, I saw sand. Yeah, that was pretty much the scenery, sand and pyramids. Austin held a piece of paper and was reading it over, studying it.

He finally noticed I had awoke and pocketed the paper in his jeans. **(Since he is back in his own time, Austin is wearing his outfit from chapter 4 again.)** He had a look of determination on his face.

"Al, we have to get to Resolution 1295 as soon as possible." He then turned and pointed West. "This paper may have just uncovered the biggest secret I've ever found. We move now,"

"Wait," I stopped him. "Is this the place where your friends are holding out at?"

"No, but it could take us to them,"

_End of Flashback_

The crispy dry desert air awoke us from our slumber just as the early morning sun peaked over the dunes. Austin hacked up some sand that got in his mouth, much to his distaste. He picked up his M1911 and slipped it in his pocket.

"You ready to roll?"

I was still stretching, he had done it that fast. Something about Austin was unnatural, antsy and eager if you will. He had impatience in his eyes when he realized I wasn't ready yet.

"Eh, I'll be a bit. Just relax and enjoy a smoke or somethin'," I replied, and that seemed to buy enough time for me to pack up. We traveled for about another three hours, Austin keeping a slightly faster pace than me, when he suddenly stopped on top of a dune.

"Why are we-" I gasped as I saw the mining facility in front of me. Austin simply smirked in the direction of the building.

A smooth mumble escaped his lips. "We've found it,"

After a long climb onto an unstable platform, we traveled to the edge to see only a molten lava hole about a mile deep. I could feel the rage building up in my partner's mind.

"THAT'S IT?!" He screamed very loudly.

I wasn't impressed either.


	23. Chapter 22: Underground

**Buried's Arc may be shorter than first thought. I am trying for at least 2,000 words for each chapter for the rest of the story, including Author notes, so we may see 3-6 chapters for this arc after this one.**

**I want to confirm that this is the last arc for Richtofen's Slave, with a final battle taking place shortly after this arc ends. I've enjoyed working in this, and there's still some to go, so now isn't the time for goodbyes.**

**Also, I have more news. After I am finished with the story, I'm going on a writing hiatus for at least until Fall, if not longer. I will still be active in the fanfiction community, but now I want to read other people's fanfictions.**

**I don't have much time to write, so I hope I can spend writing time after this reading and reviewing stories for both Call of Duty and other fandoms.**

**Without anymore silly conversation, we will begin.**

Chapter 22: Underground

_Primary Plates, North Africa_

_August 12, 1964_

_Richtofen thought he had gotten rid of Woodard. He was wrong._

Austin's POV

Sometimes, you can have so much hope, only to have it shattered.

I thought we had found the answer to all of our current problems, like being transported into North Africa. What did we get instead? A fuckin' eyesore in the ground. Prison's taught me more than just about letting go of past mistakes, it also taught me to be less tolerant of bullshit like this.

I let out a low and frustrated groan. "Alright, Al, this is not the place. Maybe we can hijack a car an-" The low moan of a zombie cut off my sentence.

"We don't have time to fight zombies, we should be getting to the others,"

Al cocked his M1911. "I think we should teach this demon not to fuck around, am I right?"

I flashed a smile. "I guess killing a few won't hurt, but we won't stay long, OK?"

Al took the side away from the hole with the wall weapons, while I set up shop on the opposite side. Al had gotten used to fighting zombies now, so round 1 wasn't a problem. Round 2 passed by with little trouble, Albert did stay too close to a window and got double-tapped by a zombie, but I managed to revive him with no trouble.

By round 3, I had 2,070 points. I was still mad, so the zombie killing was helping blow off some steam. I wanted to get better firepower, though, and there was no box. The best wall weapon here was an Olympia, with the only other choice a subpar M14.

That's when I glanced up and saw the outline of an LSAT on the wall of a platform. Without hesitation, I lunged up onto the platform, and bought the LMG for 2,000 points. I didn't get to admire my new LMG for long, though, because the platform collapsed right under my feet.

I heard the screams of Al as I slid down a tunnel and into a strange room, a powered down Quick Revive sat to the left side of the room, and a Remington outline sat on the right.

This was not the same kind of wall weapon outline I usually see, though, this was different. The entire gun was shaded in with the ghostly white chalk used to draw it with, and that got my attention immediately. Something was definitely different.

I was still in shock about the whole fall I just experienced to investigate such a matter. Apparently, there is more to this area than a big hole in the ground. The secrets here are way more hidden than I could even imagine.

When I saw a zombie leap up here, it's appearance alone was enough to confuse me even further. It wore the classic cowboy outfit in the Old West, complete with the hat and the revolver holster. However, we were in Africa! What is an American cowboy's corpse doing in the harshest environment on Earth?

I digress, it still dropped dead with a full M1911 clip to the head. Now, I focused my attention on the Remington 870 outline. When I tried to buy it, it transformed into chalk! I stared intently at the chalk, wondering what to do with it.

A question mark appeared next to the hole while I was thinking, drawn in chalk. I'm not as smart as Marlton, but I can connect enough dots to understand this. I'm supposed to draw my own weapon with this chalk.

I'm no artist, so I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to draw a correct gun. However, my hand went to work right after I started, drawing the gun without any input from me! This was creepy, and I couldn't control it!

Once the shotgun had been drawn, the chalk broke into tiny pieces and I gained 1,000 points as if by magic. Right about that time, another figure came sliding out of the hole. You can probably guess who it was.

"Are you OK, man. I though I lost you," the Weasel gulped.

"I think I'm fine, but I have no idea what is going on here,"

"Where are we, anyway?"

"I wish so could tell myself that. I think the only way to go is through the hole here," I pointed down the opening next to me. "I'll go first," and then I jumped down without waiting for a reply.

When I landed, I was greeted by both a beautiful and horrible sight. I saw an abandoned Wild West Town, the kind you see in the stereotypical westerns my father would watch on the TV. It was obviously filled with an evil presence, yet still looked beautiful and serene.

It was full of zombies, of course.

The few remaining zombies of round 3 emerged, but my LSAT took care of then. During the intermission, I heard the sound of faint whimpering, notably from a masculine voice.

"Arlington, there's no need to be scared of a few zombies," I groaned.

He gave me an annoyed look. "That's not me and you know it,"

I chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Seriously, though, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like whoever is making that is a real fucking pussy," the mobster responded. "Hey, look, I found a mystery box!"

Al's watchful eye came in handy. Sitting in a brightly lit corner was a survivor's long time friend, the box.

"We take turns, sound fair?" He asked. I only nodded and directed him to go first. I watched the box cycle between several weapons before stopping on a Five-Seven.

Al took the pistol with disgust. "Are you fuckin' kidding me, box? Can I get something half useful next time?" He walked away, disappointed. I shortly stepped up and held out my empty M1911. I kicked the box and watched it cycle between various weapons. It stopped on something that looked similar to the Jet Gun back in Washington, but with a blue energy inside of it.

"I have no idea what this is, but it's beaten the B23R for my favorite gun!" I lugged the large machine over to Arlington, who seemed less impressed than me.

"Eh, I prefer the Ray Gun. That thing looks like junk."

I didn't mind his opinion. "It's probably one of the most beautiful weapons I've laid eyes on. I wonder how it performs in combat, though. Effectiveness is always better than appearance."

Round 4 had just started. When I saw that zombies were rising up, I fired the new gun at them. The gun only slowed them down to intensely slow speeds at first, but then it killed them one by one. The best part is that it didn't require ammo! This weapon would never leave my side if I could help it.

While I gushed on about my new gun, Al stocked up on points and used the box again, acquiring a DSR 50. He had a neutral attitude about it, not favoring or criticizing the sniper.

"I can live with it," he bluntly stated.

We continued to hold out near the box until only one zombie was left. We wanted to focus our attention on the whimpering. The two of us slowly staggered up the creaky wooden stairs that led to another question mark icon on the wall before turning left. A short hop across to another building, and it sounded like we were right on top of it. The noise was inhuman, but nothing like a zombie either.

"Should we really be looking for this?" I asked Al.

"Ya wanted answers, maybe this creature is friendly and can answer some questions," Al countered. I didn't have a valid point to respond by then, so I shut up.

When we went through the hole, we realized we were in a jail.

"Aw man, it feels like we just got out of jail, now we're going back in it?" Al complained dejectedly.

"This whole world is jail until we defeat Richtofen," I quietly whispered to myself.

Al poked me and pointed in the jail, he had a look of disbelief on his face. When I looked in, I almost jumped at what I saw. It was a giant human, maybe 12 feet tall. He looked helpless and sad, not really what I'd expect from a brute like him. Next to his jail cell was a key hanging on a hook. Without hesitation, Al took the key.

When the door unlocked, the giant simply backed away in fear, acting like he thought we were here to hurt him. We were right, this guy is a pussy. That's why I started to focus on a jug of alcohol in his cell.

"Hey Al," I grabbed the jug. "Bet you ain't had a drink-" Before I could even finish my sentence, the giant swiped the booze out of my hand, downed it, and charged out of his cell, smashing and destroying some debris that blocked the door.

The two of us just stood there in shock of what just happened. The booze turned the giant into a powerhouse demolisher. It was amazing, maybe this guy could be useful after all.

When round 5 arrived, Al and I began to tour the town. First, we opened and set up defenses in the local saloon; as well as secure another bottle of booze for our giant friend. Once that was out of the way, we opened up the stairs to the top. We navigated to a rail for minecarts. I traveled slightly ahead of Arlington, while he brought up the rear to keep us from being overwhelmed.

After turning left, we took two steps forward until I felt the ground under me collapse. I fell once again, and in fear I shot my machine. What surprised me is that I softly landed on the ground.

"What?" I asked to myself. I shot the gun again, and I was jettisoned into the air, as if I was flying. I thought this made a great gun even greater. I managed to launch myself back up into the shaft I was in before, just fine.

"I don't understand how you just did that," Arlington looked amazed.

"This gun is amazing!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The cave shook a bit, but didn't collapse thankfully.

"Yeah, you might not wanna do that too much. Anyway, let's go."

Al hopped over the hole. The cave led us to a couch, which Al paid for. We entered the new room. . . Only to find we were in the same room with Quick Revive.

"I hate going around in circles, don't you?"


	24. Chapter 23: The End Part I

**I'm running out of ideas and motivation, so this is the second to last chapter. The next one will wrap up everything and end the story. Austin is called back to the Moon for one last fight against Richtofen that decides the fate if humanity.**

**I can end the story the same way I can, all that's different is there will be a few less chapters of zombie killing than planned.**

**It's been quite the journey, though. Those of you who have been reading this since the beginning know that I have been very happy with this story. 10 favorites, 15 follows, 21 reviews, and 6,384 views later, we are here.**

**OK, this has got to be my longest author's note ever. We got a story to finish.**

Chapter 23: The End Part I

Al's POV

After realizing we just went in a big circle, we jumped back down into the hole, landing softly on the wood thanks to the Paralyzer's air cushion. Austin was loving his new gun, or jetpack, whatever it was supposed to be.

"I'm off to get more booze!" Austin shouted from over his shoulder as he ran for the saloon. I held the line at the mystery box, popping off zombie heads with my sniper. Austin returned to my about the time I loaded in a third clip. He dangled the jug of booze where I could see it, and launched himself to the other side of the debris with his Paralyzer.

When we survived round 7, I heard the sound of the giant breaking more debris, followed by Austin jetting his way back over here. He landed with a sharp thud next to me, strong enough to down him.

"Shit," he muttered. "Guess I shouldn't be so reckless with this thing," He said after I helped him up.

"What was it that the giant broke?" I asked.

"Some debris near the saloon. It was blocking the way to where I was at."

We heard the next round's zombies rise out of the ground. I used the box, Austin guarding me. The gun that the box stopped on was something that seemed like a Ray Gun, but somewhat bigger and with a slightly darker color scheme. It was as amazing to me as the Paralyzer was to Austin.

I quickly snatched the excellent weapon that floated from the box, just as impressed as you'd probably think I am. The gun had a dark crimson that differed from the average Ray Gun. It was longer and more slender, still had the glowing green energy inside of it, and it just seem to overall _feel _better to hold.

That's when Austin noticed the gun's name sprawled on it. "The Ray Gun Mark II, huh? I gotta admit, I'm jealous. Wonder how well it does in a fight."

I fired, meaning to only use one shot, but three came out. The gun was a three-round burst?! That was even better than I could even imagine it being. Anyway, the shots were more precise with this Ray Gun, and the reduced chance of killing yourself with it was a great improvement than the Ray Gun that was used in Alcatraz.

We blasted through the zombies that stood in our way before Austin once again left by flying away. It was fine by me, I could handle myself very well with my DSR 50 and Ray Gun Mark II. When the zombies began to thin out like the usually do, I heard the giant charge by me and into the narrow area between the two buildings. Austin came by soon after, snickering.

"That never will get old for me," He smiled dumbly. "Power's on by the way, and I think he just blasted through to Juggernog," He glanced over my shoulder and squinted at where the giant charged at. "Yeah, he got it."

"I could use a drink," I replied. So, the two of us traveled over to the perk machine and bought two bottles.

"I'd like to make a toast to the giant; stupid as he may be, he is a valuable ally," Austin joked, then clanked his bottle to mine lazily.

"Uh, Austin? I'm still worried that we're stuck down here. Maybe we should be finding a way back to the surface?" I questioned.

He lost his happy tone. "We'll get out when we die." This alarmed me, as I had no idea what he meant by it. He also didn't sound fearful at all, but he basically said it as if it was just a minor setback.

"So, we'll spend the rest of our lives down here?"

"Mmm, possibly."

I gave him a disturbed stare. "WHAT THE FU-!"

He put a hand over my mouth before I could finish the profane word. "Calm down, Richtofen has plans for me once he finds out I've returned. He'll resurrect us, I am sure of it."

The loud thunderous booms of a supernatural voice suddenly echoed. "Oh, I have plans for you, alright! Your time here is over!" Zombies suddenly charged in by the hundreds. We only killed a few before we got overwhelmed, and that began to eat us alive.

Trust me, it's much more painful than you think it would be.

Then, we died? But, we didn't? The future is getting weirder and weirder. What's next, going to the moon?

It wasn't until I noticed the Earth outside of the large glass roof that my question was answered. We literally ARE ON THE FUCKING MOON!

Austin dropped to his knees, gasping for air, but I could breathe just fine. I rushed up to him to help, but he just couldn't breathe. He suddenly changed his expression.

He motioned me to back away, so I did. He pulled out a frag grenade, and it wasn't until he pulled the pin did I know what he was doing. He was going to blow himself up! What was the fool doing?!

"AUSTIN!" I screamed as the grenade exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was no blood, no giblets, no signs of him dying, just a small crater where it exploded.

I heard the sound of five footsteps behind, and five guns pointed at me.

"Who are you?!" I heard an aggressive female voice bark. "Answer, or you die!" I turned to see a farm girl, a nerd, a US Marine, a drunk man, and a Nazi. They all had various weapons pointed at me, and I instantly dropped my Ray Gun Mark II and held my hands up.

"How-How did you get up to this Moon facility, Mister?" The nerd asked nervously, holding an M14.

"I don't know, I just. . . Got up here. It was like I just got teleported. My friend, I don't know what happened to him. I think he just blew himself up with a grenade right out of left field.

"Who was your friend, mobster?" The farmgirl continued to bark, she held two guns; one red, one blue.

"Uh, Austin Woodard, we came here through a rift in time." I had no idea what was up when I saw then drop their guns and gave me nods. They motioned for me to come over.

"Tell us everything," the Marine calmed. So I did, from when I first met Austin in the prison, to our escape, to our betrayal, our return to this time, and our defeat in Africa.

"Wow," the girl, Misty, was almost at a lost for words. "So, he broke you out of a jail in the past?"

I swallowed. "That's right. And now, I don't know what happened to him."

"This demon, Richtofen, he doesn't keep people dead. There's no telling where he is now.

_Afterlife Dimension, Griffin Station, Luna_

_Time does not exist in the Afterlife_

_Austin Woodard, the one who Richtofen has had the biggest problem with, must fight to defend everyone he loves._

You know, I never thought I would end up here; the Afterlife, just like it was in Alcatraz. I could see Arlington, and the others, but I could not communicate with them. Richtofen strangled me in here, I just grenaded myself to end my suffering. Apparently, it's not over yet.

"Go to the MPD, I will meet you there," the malicious voice of Richtofen whispered in my ear.

"I have no reason to listen, why should I?"

"If you beat me, you could control the zombies, you could save your friends. Or, you could let Sam return as the rightful ruler of the zombies, and I will provide you with your body back."

"I'm listening," I answered. What did he mean by "beat me"? Was this some invitation to a fight to control an army of undead?

"Come, I'm getting bored."

When I arrived, I saw Richtofen's true form. He looked exactly like how Samantha did in the real world; a middle-aged Nazi, skinny, with a look in his eyes that showed no sanity remaining. Oh, how I was so ready to end this fucker's life!

"If you lose, I kill your friends as well, wipe out the last humans."

"We're the last humans?" I asked, taken aback.

"You seven; you, Arlington, Misty, Marlton, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Samantha. All the others, they were too weak to have a fun time watching, so I murdered them."

"You evil bastard!" I cried out, and instinctively thrown a punch.

"I'm going to enjoy the fall of humanity," he smiled grimly, then hit me back.

With that, a battle to the death with fists began, one that would change everything about the zombie apocalypse.


	25. Chapter 24: The End Part II

**EDIT: ENDING IS REDONE NOW THAT PLANS FOR THE SEQUEL HAVE CHANGED. PLEASE REREAD!**

Chapter 24: The End Part II

Austin's POV

I threw another punch at the madman, knocking him down to the ground. He wiped his jaw and stood up.

"I admit, you know how to throw a good punch," the Doctor chuckled. He flashed a usual mischievous grin. "Now, you die!"

I received a strong jab to the right cheek, and it hurt like hell. It's weird, you'd think you couldn't be hurt in the afterlife. I took a step back.

"How does this work exactly?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The first one to drop to both knees loses; the pain in this realm is the exact same as in the mortal world," the doctor happily explained. "Your turn!"

I gave Richtofen an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him back. I pulled and M1911 out, and pressed it to his forehead.

"Out of your body, NOW!" I screeched through gritted teeth.

My confidence faded when he pulled out his own weapon, some kind of electric gun that I'd never seen before. My expression dropped to merely a dejected shock.

"Like it? It's called the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and it's mine. It's a pity, you Americans are too stupid for your own good. One shot from this, and it's all over. Face it Austin, you can't win here," he wheezed. "Any last words, CDC Agent?"

I did not drop my M1911, rather I kept it pointed to Richtofen's temple. "No matter the outcome, rather humans die out or not, at least there will be the cold comfort that we went down fighting."

For one moment, Richtofen looked seriously admired by my bravery, but soon he wiped off the look. "Very well," He knocked the pistol out of my hand. "That won't help you win, only I win here! You and your group have been toyed with from the very beginning. And now, it's game over!"

He hit me with the butt of his gun, knocking me to the ground. "I am sick of your games, Richtofen! Kill me, just end my-!"

Two gunshots echoed, and I saw Richtofen clutch his ribs. The sharp pain in my shoulder told me I had been hit by the other bullet. From what I could tell, I saw a little girl in the background, holding the smoking Python.

"Neither of you will end this! I am here to regain my rightful place and body. The zombies must answer to me, Samantha Maxis!"

"What? I'm on your side!" I shouted in frustration.

"So? I used you!" She mocked in a girly voice. " Now, be gone from this realm!" Our vision faded after the said that. When it returned, we were back in our physical bodies.

"Where did their bodies come from?" I overheard Marlton ask as I began to regain consciousness. The others just stared at us in disbelief.

"Austin, Samantha! Did you defeat Richtofen?!" Misty was getting excited, time to dampen her spirit.

"Samantha just betrayed all of you," Richtofen beat me to the punch. "And now I'm trapped back in my old body, with people who were once my very enemies." He rose and turned to me, a deathly angry look burning directly at my pupils. "Especially you, jackass!"

"We don't have time for such petty rivalries. We have to get off the moon before she overwhelms us." I picked up my Paralyzer, which hasn't been taken away from me yet. "Everyone, run like hell to the teleporter. Don't stop, don't even look back. We need to find a place of refuge."

Everybody scattered in different directions, weapons drawn. We fought through the armies of yellow-eyed zombies Samantha threw at us. All I know is that by the time we all made it, she was really trying to get us killed!

"We can't hold out much longer, we need to activate the teleporter now!" Arlington screamed over the gunfire. He clicked the button, and right as we were about to get eaten, we were wisked away back to Earth.

Sam's Betrayal was just getting started, but we were prepared.

**The End.**

**Instead of the planned crossover sequel, I am instead keeping the story to its roots. **

**Thanks for reading, and sorry about a sloppy ending, but it had to be done to set up the sequel.**

**I am taking the language down for Sam's Betrayal, so expect a T rating. The story will be in the crossover section for COD and MLP, so check there for it. The story had been visualized, and the first chapter is already under drafting. **

**Also, thank you everyone. This story got over 7,000 views by the end! That's a lot in my eyes. I know it wasn't that good, but I am honored that so many people checked it out.**

**Check back in August,**

**UglyTurnip**


End file.
